Loveless Souls
by classic charm
Summary: Edward and Bella are happily engadged but there was another girl in Edwards life that drops by for a visit. will she try and steal him back or take revenge by making sure Bella never spends her eternity with him? Since when do Masen's play nice? complete!
1. Chpt 1: Old friends

**Loveless Souls**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**BPOV**

**Chapter one: **

**Visiting**

Today was just a normal day for us. I was half asleep and Edward stroked my cheeks gently. He really ought to record some of the things I say at night, to my displeasure Emmett certainly got a few laughs out of it. And Rosalie certainly was getting tired of smacking him in the head. Carlisle and Esme were out for the week on a hunting trip. Alice was being her usual energetic self, attempting to cook dinner and take me shopping. Jasper was trying in vain to help her while Rose and Emmett were in the garage doing god knows what.

It wasn't much later than seven o'clock, but Alice had forced me into a blindfold and then into thirty-nine bridal dresses. Unfortunately I had time to count. I crashed afterward and Edward wasn't leaving me for a moment.

"Dinner!" yelled Alice from downstairs. Edward groaned, his sister was many things, a chef not one of them.

I groaned but still wasn't completely awake. Edward carefully kissed me on the cheek, "Alice finished preparing your dinner. You wouldn't want to hurt her feeling now would you?"

Me eyes fluttered open but I had to force myself into a sitting position. Brown hair falling over the shoulders of my blue tee-shirt, I rubbed some knots out of my neck and kissed Edward. When I finally remembered the stupid human need to breathe she asked, "Do I really have to?"

"I heard that!" yelled Alice from the kitchen. "And yes or I won't let Edward whisk you away in the middle of my wedding planning."

"Evil little pixie," I muttered to myself, sure that Alice would hear her. Regardless, I got up and trudged down the flight of stairs and a glacial pace. Edward was walking behind me, admiring every last bit of peace before our hellish dinner. He always thought of me as his forever.

Everyone was already in the dining room. The two heads of the table were left empty for the places Carlisle and Esme would have been, I felt kind of lonely without Esme so Alice tried to keep me busy. Couples sat across from each other, Edward and I in the center. Even though I was afraid that Alice had somehow managed to make _another_ picture perfect dish that tasted like mud I took a spoonful of soup attentively.

Promptly I spit it out and Edward stared daggers at Alice. "Need…water…!" I ran to the kitchen and Alice blurred after.

**ADPOV**

Those nurses were so oblivious. I swear, if one more of them told me that "he isn't in," I was going to rip out their human throat. It took thirty minutes. _Thirty minutes_ to get an address. In that time I could have found it myself. No, you have to do this normally. At least _he_ won't be there.

I have to admit, Carlisle was doing damn good for himself. That was one nice house, a bit big for two vampires, but still nice. Now how the hell am I going to explain this? I ran off years ago, I think it was sixty.

The town was nice, rainy and overly suspicious, but nice. But, anyone who doesn't look at a soaking wet girl in a bright yellow shirt and shorts in pouring rain would be kind of crazy. Normally I like the rain but my hair sticking to my neck and people always asking me if I'm lost is getting on my nerves.

"Finally," I muttered. Great, I'm talking to myself. But honestly, Carlisle didn't need to hide his house behind a mile driveway. And seeing I'm too tired to run everything needs to be done human speed.

I knocked on the door. If he wasn't home, than he was at his house, or hunting, or chasing Edward down. So if he wasn't at work, or at home, I get to kill whoever I want and find him. I was thinking of what or who to kill when some blonde guy who towered over me opened the door.

"God damn it!" I screamed turning away.

"Wait, it's pouring do you want to come in?" I shot the most threatening glare at him and turned around…to see him in front of me. "Who are you?"

"I need to speak to Carlisle. Now."

"He's away," the blonde one said. From inside the house I heard someone ask who was at the door.

"Jasper? Like the friendly ghost? Isn't that a bit…I don't know, spineless for a vampire?" I never get to have any fun. Why not get on a vampire's nerves? I mean, it's not like I can't take him, he's looks younger than me.

Somehow I wound up in the house. Pinned to the wall by the friendly ghost. "That's _Casper, _not Jasper. And Carlisle is not here little girl." Well, at least he's a fast vampire, but I'm a smarter one.

I spun under one of he's arms and kicked the back of Jasper's knees and jammed my elbow into the bottom of his spine. That's gonna leave a mark. Especially when I slammed him into the wall. "Do. Not. Call. Me. Little. Girl."

I turned to smile at whoever was the one that asked him who I was originally and found a small house, a super model, and…no. "Edward Masen?"

He snapped around. "I apologize but I don't know who you are."

Now I blurred towards him. Not remember me? Impossible! "Edward, it's me! Adaleen! You have to remember me! Me and Andy, what you did to us, how I had to leave, don't you remember the carnival, how you flipped, the city, how I had to find you in London, you have to remember me!"

He honestly didn't remember. I could see it from the look on his face. I crumpled to the ground and started crying. Legit crying. I was crying a lot lately. Over Andy, over Aly, over Edward now. "Why can't I find Carlisle!?" I screamed into my knees.

"Just tell us who you are," Edward came over and touched my shoulder. I burned him.

**JPOV**

Who was this girl? She was soaking wet, looking at a piece of paper and the number on our house multiple times, and staring at me in total shock. But I felt disappointment, rage, sorrow, and an overwhelming sense of loss.

"God damn it!" she screamed at me and turned to leave. How could I leave, she looked so lost and mad. Maybe it was the gentleman in me.

"It's pouring, do you want to come in?" I took the glare as a no. I ran in front of the girl, "Who are you?"

"I need to speak to Carlisle. Now."

I told her that he was away. Carlisle and Esme went hunting with each other somewhere in Europe. They were supposed to be back a week ago but they were alone around a strange country and, well, they're worse than me and Alice.

"Jasper who is it?" I heard Rose yell.

"Jasper? Like the friendly ghost? Isn't that a bit…I don't know, spineless for a vampire?" that was it! Emmett called me Casper for fifty years! Her anger and frustration got to me as I slammed her into the wall near the house. I heard something crack.

"That's _Casper, _not Jasper. And Carlisle is not here little girl."

She zipped behind me and drove a kick right into the back of my knees. I crumpled when she elbowed me in the back, smashing my face into the wall. "Do. Not. Call. Me. Little. Girl."

She looked into the dining room and at my family. How could I be so powerless, I tried to move but she just slammed my face back into the wall. I made a mental note to wash it later.

"Edward Masen?" she asked letting go of my head and walking towards him in a daze.

Whoever she was, Edward didn't know her. "I apologize but I don't know who you are."

I sensed his bafflement while I regained feeling in my right leg. The girl went insane, I nearly fainted from all the emotions she sent my way. Fear, outrage, confusion, misery, and heart break. So much heart break.

Why am I here? I don't belong. Maybe I could escape this if I moved on, past this life, past my hurt…

"Jasper!" screamed Alice running into the dining room. She grabbed onto my shirt hugging me and begging into my shirt. "Please don't! Please, please, I saw you! Don't leave me Jasper!"

"Sorry!" said the girl, I think she said her name was Adaleen. She sent a wave of calm and happiness. "I tend to have that effect on people."

"What just happened?" asked Emmett.

"I almost made Jasper kill himself. I'm not a normally happy person and I think he absorbs emotion."

"You figured that out all by yourself?" asked Rose sarcastically.

"Yep," Adaleen didn't mind. Now that I've decided how not to kill myself, Alice was back to being perky.

"You're totally wet, you need a new outfit, I can help!" yep, Alice was good.

"Now I need to speak to Carlisle. Or Esme."

"Neither of them is here," said Bella walking in from the kitchen. She had a glass of water which she downed in one gulp. "Hunting in English woods."

Adaleen got up and walked to the door. "Bye, I'll get directions to the airport in town."

"Wait!" yelled Edward pulling her back. "How did you know my name?"

"Silly Edward," she smiled. "I loved you and you broke my heart."

--

**A/N: don't hurt me, i know what i'm doing. to an extent. so this is the first in my whole "lov****eless souls" thing, that has a meaning but later. first fan fic so flames. LOTS AND LOTS OF FLAMES!! i know i'm wierd, why else would i be called Jace? well, i'm going to continue to watch overly violent movies and wait for your reviews. all i need is one. come on, one little review saying whether it rocks or sucks!**

**your flying friend  
JDavenport**


	2. Chpt 2: explanations

**A/N: I got one interview!! YEAH!! Ok, it told me that I am ok and I can continue and for all of you who don't want me to, too late, they got there first!**

Chapter Two

It's not like that!

**ADPOV**

"I'm sorry," he said dumbly. "I never knew that you felt that way about me." I've already established he doesn't remember me, no need to rub it in! "And I apologize for installing any false feelings, my intentions were quite different."

I snorted. "So the years upon years you told me, 'I love you Adaleen,' meant absolutely nothing?"

"What!?" yelled the girl who had just come into the room. Brown hair, brown eyes, short, pale, not too hard to kill. She stormed out of the dining room and then out the back door.

"Who was that?" I asked Edward who looked suicidal.

"My fiancée," he muttered making a move past me. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"If you go out there she'll kill you."

"And how do you know?" he asked more angry than he intended.

"Well," I sighed. "Jasper looks like he's going to kill Emmett for misaligning his fork from his spoon, your fiancée just pushed past two vampires in full-out rage, and I just admitted that I loved you in front of the girl you apparently now love. Ironic, isn't it?"

"I don't even know you!" he screamed at me. "I never loved you! Why would I love someone I don't even know over the girl I'm set to marry!?"

The answer to that was so obvious is wasn't worth saying. "You'll love me because I'll get your girl back. Capeesh?"

He still didn't remember, did he? Ugh, I'm going to have to do this the hard way.

**BPOV**

She loved him? And he didn't look surprised? What the hell!? He looked like he loved her! Some stranger over me: his wife! Love of his life, yeah right.

I grabbed Alice by the shoulder and pushed her away while brushing behind Rosalie. I went out the back door in the kitchen and out to my car. It was raining hard and I was glade that it hid the tears streaming down my cheeks.

Getting home I drove three times the speed limit, praying to crash into something. Maybe dying would take another blow to Edward's ego. Love, yeah right, he didn't know the meaning of the word.

Skidding into the driveway I parked my car a bit on the curb and ran into the house.

"Bells what's wrong?" Charlie asked. Don't even get me started.

"I hate my life!" I screamed before running up the stairs and slamming my door. "Don't come upstairs!"

Murderous teenagers are nothing to deal with so Charlie did as I asked and left me alone. Only after climbing the stairs and standing at my door for five minutes debating whether or not to knock did he actually leave.

**CHPOV**

What was going on with Bells? My daughter own yelled at me and slammed the door, Bella never did that. Not even when that stupid boy left her. I should help her, even if she did push me away sometimes.

I went upstairs and stood by the door. She was crying and I could hear it, what happened? Maybe I should violate her rights and talk to her as a parent. Or should I respect her privacy and let her tell me when she's ready?

No, I'm going in there and talking to her. I am not letting my Bella become that hollow shell she was. I was about to come through the door when someone knocked on the door.

"Hello!" they yelled banging on the door again. "Anyone home?"

Oh, it's a girl, not that Cullen boy. Well, maybe one of Bella's friends will relate to her better than me. I walked back down stairs and opened the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked. The girl was soaking wet and looking homicidal.

"I need to speak to Bella Swan, I'm Adaleen, her...um...friend."

"Come in."

**ADPOV**

Okay, Alice wasn't kidding, he really was oblivious. Now to get Edward to remember me! The house was nice, not as nice as the Cullens' but nice in the way that I would be able to live there for half a lifetime. If this Isabella person really was going to marry my Edward- by the way he looked like he was going to shred me to pieces I'm sure she will- than she is in for it.

"Stupid vampires, stupid Edward," she was mumbling through tears.

"I agreed completely," I walked in without knocking. Cool room, large windows, really old computer, but normal for people. "I take it you were expecting someone else."

"Go away!" she screamed at me, throwing the closest thing to her.

I caught it and dropped in on the floor, "Pillows don't do so much damage. Why are you made at me?"

"Because you area a-" i kinda zoned out during the rant. All I caught on to was that I was getting cursed out in three different languages.

"Are you quite done yet?" I cut her off examining my nails. "I have an eternity but I'm not wasting it on you, unlike my monotonous counterpart."

"How do you love him and not even care about him?!"

"Who?" now she's lost me.

"Edward you idiot!" am I the only one who catches on ten seconds late?

"Edward? I'm kinda obliged to love him."

She stared at me with confusion.

"Silence at last!" I threw my hands up in exaggeration. "Answer me honestly and not in German or Spanish, which I speak and didn't appreciate any of those comments, and tell me, who exactly do you think I am? Please refrain from cursing."

"Some stupid little girl that's driving my husband away." Strange, she flinched at the word "husband."

"It's not like that!" I screamed. She actually thought- NO! "Edward is not, has never been, and never will be _in_ love with me. He just loves me."

Same stare.

"Ugh! First of all, I am a vampire, hence the flame I sent up Edwards hand but he didn't notice cause he doesn't feel pain imposed on him by yours truly unless it's emotional, not physical. Second, I am actually quite smart. Third, I AM NOT TRYING TO STEAL YOUR HUSBAN AWAY!!"

"Then why does he love you?"

"You aren't too bright, are you?" no answer, which might be for the best. "Edward's real name is Edward Anthony Masen. My real name is Adaleen Stephenie Masen. Get it?"

Should a human's mouth be able to open that wide? "You're his _sister?"_

"Let me repeat. _Me llamo Adaleen Stephenie Masen y mi hermano se llama Edward Anthony Masen."_Oh, say it in a different language and suddenly it becomes so much more clear.

"So you love him but aren't _in_ love with him?"

"I think I said that."

"So why doesn't he remember you?"

Again with the rubbing in my face. "My idiot of a brother was being overprotective and jeopardizing my existence so Andy wiped his memory. Andy wasn't very good at it yet so I guess he took a little more than needed."

"Who's Andy?" I don't think I'm a very good story teller.

"My husband, which is why I'm not in love with Edward, I love Andy."

"You're married?" she asked. "How old are you?"

"Believe it or not, I'm older than Edward in vampire years, but I was born in 1903 and changed in 1917 when I was fourteen. Opposed to Edward who was born 1901, changed 1918, forever seventeen. So it really depends on your point of view how old either of us are." I like to think of myself as being older than Edward because I like abusing the right of age.

"So you, Adaleen Masen, are Edward's sister?"

"Yep."

"And you, Adaleen Masen, are not in love with Edward?"

"If you still have to ask that question I have failed in life."

"And I just-" she smacked herself in the head.

"What?" oh. oops! "You just ran out on your future husband, nearly killed yourself on the drive over, yelled at your dad, and only _now_ realize that all of the above could have been avoided by just asking my name?"

"You're not helping."

"Character flaw, runs in the family." I shrugged it off.

She pulled out a cell phone and hit speed dial.

**EPOV**

Bella's calling me, what do I do? I hope she isn't mad at me. Alright, mad is an outrageous understatement. She was fuming and it was my fault. Or was it that girl's fault. She was the one who-

"Edward, you really ought to answer that," said Alice smiling.

_I'm walking on sunshine, whooaoo_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whooaoo_

_And boy it feels good!_

She was blocking my mind with that stupid song. Better listen to her anyway.

"Hello," I said into the receiver, aware that everyone in the house was listening in.

"Edward?" Bells said at the only line. "I'm sorry."

"Bella it y fault I don't know what happened, none of the blame should be on you, you have done absolutely nothing wrong and to say that you did would be-"

"Stop talking." It was that girl who had been in the house before. "And my name is Adaleen, yes I know what you're thinking. Annoying, isn't it? Well I'm not holding Bella here hostage, even though that is a good idea."

"If you so much as-"

"Ugh!" she screamed. "you talk to him."

"Edward, it's Bella. Again," her voice was so soft and not angry. Something was up. "I over reacted, Adaleen explained everything and are you in for a surprise when we get there."

"You're coming here?" that's odd. I didn't hear the car start and usually I can hear it miles away.

"We're walking," Bella sounded over joyed. "I haven't gotten hurt yet!"

"Such an achievement," someone mumbled new to her. "Tell him that we'll be there in ten minutes."

"We'll be there in ten minutes, tell Alice that she has to take Adaleen shopping. Immediately."

"WHAT?!" Adaleen screamed.

"Got to go," Bella said. "I love you."

"I love you too," and the phone clicked off.

Ten minutes? Walking? I don't think Bella knew how long ten minutes was. The worst moments of my life can be compiled into ten minutes. Bella could trip and go to the emergency room in ten minutes. In ten minutes every last good thing in life could disappear. In ten minutes I could-

"Suck it up before you commit suicide," the girl in yellow walked through the door letting Bella in before slamming in. "Ok, ten minutes, ten seconds, same difference."

"Edward!" Bella hugged me. She was wet but I didn't care. It felt so good to have her in my arms, I was never going to let her go.

"Who's Alice?" asked Adaleen into the house. "I have no clothes and Bella thinks I need some."

"Shopping!" yelled Alice running down the steps. "You're coming with me. You too Bella, you need shoes."

"Fine," I said. "I'm coming also."

I never thought that I'd ever see the day I'd go shopping with Alice by choice. Today was going to be a long day.

--

**A/N: doneness! of the chapter, you are still obliged to read the rest of the story. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! well, i think i have to put an evil laugh at the end of every author's note. i have to go keep my brother from burning down the house. why can't he be edward cullen?**


	3. Chpt 3: shopping and secrets

**A:N/ i is happy. grammar i have good. i'm not going to ask for more reviews nor will i suggest you write them. for the three that have reviewed, thx, and for those of you who haven't, well, um... if i was alice i would kill you. wait, that's not true, if i was alice i would go shopping and yell at edward for leaving bella while smacking him in the back of the head. then work on wedding plans and...geez, know what? i'll just be bella!**

**disclaimer: i own no one and nothing but adaleen.**

Chapter three  
shopping and secrets

**EPOV**

no one had told me who this Adaleen girl was, Alice _obviously_knew because she kept singing the entire soundtract to ever Jonas Brothers song ever made. She know how to get me out of her head all too well. The Adaleen girl just kept thinking about a brick wall every time i tried to get into her mind. A brick wall or a hammer hitting me over the head. Alice wanted to drive so Bella, Jasper, Adaleen, Alice, and I were all crammed into her Porsche 911 Turbo. Next time I'm buying her a car with more space and darker tinted windows.

"So..." Adaleen said while we continued just above the speed limit. "What day is it?"

"Sunday," I said. "Why?"

"Don't you, like, have school or something?"

Ah! I completely forgot about that. Do I really want to leave this stranger in my house or should I expose her to the student body of Forks. I don't trust her enough for either, but I wouldn't mind all too much if she took out Newton...

"Are you a vampire?" asked Alice breaking my thoughts. At first I thought she was talking to me when Adaleen answered.

"Yes," she said. "And no. I just told Isabella that I was because she was already thinking about stabbing me with a kitchen knife."

Bella blushed. "You know you can just call me Bella, right?"

She shrugged it off. Alice asked, "What do you mean 'yes and no' because I have no visions of you and that only happens around werewolves."

"I am not a werewolf," she smiled, chuckling to herself. "But I'm a half vampire. Before you ask, I was a complete vampire but the Voliturri are cruel and unusual beings."

"Understandable," I said.

"No, not understandable," Jasper interrupted. "You've made me want to slit my wrists five times in the last three seconds! I'm a relatively upbeat person too! Whenever you aren't talking you're making me want to walk off the side of a cliff."

"That won't necessarily kill you," Bella muttered. I cringed but hardened immediately, no need to make Bella even more uncomfortable.

"Let's just get to the mall," she whispered, glancing at me quickly but looking away quickly, tears in her brown eyes.

Alice floored it and skidded to a stop, crookedly, in a parking spot. Adaleen, who was sitting in the middle, practically pushed Bella out of the car in front of her, desperate to put some space in between me and her. She grabbed Alice by the arm and dragged her into the mall.

Alice forgot about what had happened and took Adaleen towards some pricey stores, well, pricey by all standards under ours. Bella followed so Jasper and I made our way to the electronics sections, he wanted another iPod.

"What do you think is wrong with that girl?" I asked while he took one off a rack and started to look at laptops.

"She's suicidal and panicked," he said calmly. "After getting away from her the world seems so much brighter, like we can really do anything if we put our minds together and forget about petty differences." I quickly steered him away from the toddlers watching Hannah Montana on a plasma. Why do I know that? "Ok, something is literally killing her. If she was human, completely human, she would have killed herself. It feels like she wants to, more so when she looks at you."

That was reasurring. "Are you sure?" okay, he's sure. "I can't read her mind, she keeps blocking me with the image of a wall."

_She knows you, she knew your name and knew aboiut Carlisle and Esme. Do you think she's from the Voliturri?_

"No, Adaleen is too... I don't know, distracted, not caring that Bella is human."

"I'll ask Alice about it later."

**ADPOV**

I **hate**shopping. No, hate isn't a strong enough word. I loathe the very act. Yet here I am, running into a mall with a shopping crazed vampire. Great, my brother's rubbing off on me. Wait, why are we going into Ambercrombie? I so won't wear anything from there!

"Let's try this store!" I said pulling Alice away from the enterance and into another story, a little formal, but it's clothes.

"You need this, and this, and those, maybe... yep, this will look amazing on you, what's your favortie color?" I was a tab busy catching the piles of clothes she was throwing at me.

"Not pink," I put the dress she had given me back on the rack. "And nothing too fancy, I like to keep it casual."

"I suppose you like to keep it dry too," she's got me there. "And how do you feel about salmon?"

"I dispise fish and salmon is the same color as pink," I said looking in the mirror. All I needed was clothes, normal school clothes that will still help me kick vampire butt. "My favorite colors are red, blue, green, and white but this is my favorite outfit."

"Why?" I shrugged, maybe because it was the easiest to clean blood out of.

"What do you think I should get Bella?" I asked, careful not to call her by her birth name.

"Edward's favorite color is blue, but that on me. I think you'll look good in red." At that moment Alice threw a red tanktop in my face. Adding it to the growing pike in my arms she seemed content with the items.

Is it leagal to have a credit card at the age of seventeen? Well, Alice has to be older than twenty-one. She didn't act like it. "To DKNY Jeans!" and so my torture continues.

"Try these on," Alice told me, shoving clothes in my face. I obeyed and went into the dressing room. I threw on a dark blue tanktop and a white sweater and some black jeans. I guess I clashed but I walked out of the stall none the different.

"So when were you going to tell me you're Edward's sister?" asked Alice. "Do you know how hard it was to make Edward think I knew?"

The last part threw me a little. "I'm telling him tonight, at dinner. And I'm not buying this sweater. I'm cooking." I think that I'll just try and do things one at a time. If Carlisle can help me get Aly back then I'll do anything. Even cope with my sick-in-the-head brother.

**EPOV**

The girls met us at the food court, Alice called me. They had way too many bags from a possible ten different stores. Adaleen was holding most of the bags, Bella the least. It looked like she had gotten more than some shoes but I'm sure Alice would pick out clothes I liked on Bella. Alice dropped her bags on Adaleen who stumbled with the extra weight while Alice hugged Jasper.

Adaleen kept looking at me and then at the floor, she was nervous and I didn't need Jasper to tell me. I grabbed some of Adaleen's bags and helped load them into Alice's car.

"I'm going to school with you," she declared. "And I'm going as Adaleen Cullen."

"And how exactly do you plan to get into the school system?" I asked possibly more cruels than I intended.

"I'm a brilliant hacker, my brother taught me everything on getting past a defence." Alice laughed and started singing _Burning Up_ in her head.

"What's your name again?" she asked Jasper.

"Jasper."

"Witlock or Mayfield?"

"Witlock, how did you know?"

"You burned down my house in 1864," she said. "I didn't recognize you without the grey uniform. Jasper Mayfield had a crush on me around the same time. He was a Union soldier, you might have killed him."

"Oh," Jasper suddenly looked paler than usually. I didn't know that was possible for a vampire. "Sorry."

"It's okay, do you remember my daughter? She tried to stab you in a market place because you killed her dog." Adaleen smiled lightheartedly. Did she enjoy my brother's pain?

"Oh yeah!" he said. "She caught my arm and ran off, cute girl, reddish-brown hair, what was her name? Alexa? Adriana?"

"She had a brother too, his name was Edward. Like his uncle."

"Edward, Adaleen's your mom!" Emmett shouted and Rosalie promptly smacked him in the head to my pleasure.

"I'm not his mother, I'm his sister," everyone stopped, even those I knew had been told.

"I do not have a sister," I said to her as calmly as I could. "I was an only child."

"What if I could prove it to you?" she took out a picture of two children, I was one of them. I wore an ill fitting, second hand suit with my hair falling in my eyes uncharacteristically. Adaleen was wearing a red and white checkered dress and had long hair in braided pig tails. She looked like a farm girl and I looked like a city boy, a strange site with her arms wrapped around my neck, me sitting down and her bending over me.

"PhotoShop," I said putting it down.

"Turn it over," she said quietly. I did.

_Edward and Laine Masen  
__Chicago Carnival  
__June 20,1917_

In my handwriting. With my name. And her name, well, shortened, but I got the point.

"You could have forged it," I said. No, that was my handwriting. My human, chicken scratch, handwriting.

"Honestly Edward, how smart do you peg me for?" she rolled her eyes. "You didn't learn how to play the piano until that fair. Which is why you understood it so well when you went to that music shop with Carlisle. You killed exactly three hundred and twenty-five rapist, murderers, and members of the Mafia. You were the most wanted "man" on every hit-list at least once under multiple names. Not to mention that when you were human, your favorite color was blue, you bit your nails, but only on the right hand yet had flawless teeth, your grades in school were none above average except for science where you always got top marks. Your first crush was a girl name Catherine, smart girl, tall, you went head over heels for her and pulled me into it and you were crushed when she died of influenza. Must I continue?"

That was correct as well as creepy on so many more levels than one. "Alright, let's say I go under the impression that I am your brother, which I'm not, then why now? Why would you go through so much trouble to find someone who should have died ninety year ago?"

"I wasn't looking for you," she put her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. "I was looking for Carlisle. I need to call in a favor."

"Why?" Rosalie asked standing up.

"Because..." she looked ready to cry but pulled herself together. She got up and took her bowl, walking towards the kitchen door at the same time. "Because I am going to school tomorrow and need to figure out how to get a birth certificate that doesn't make me over eighty years old."

Everyone got up and took their dishes into the kitchen except for me and Bella.

"Edward?" she said walking over to me who was still staring at the picture, the black and white side. "It's alright, we can handle another Cullen in the house."

"That's not what I'm worried about," I told her brushing the edge of the photo. "I hurt her and I don't even know what I did. And worse, it's eating her inside and I can't even tell my own sister that I'm sorry because I'm not. But she's right, we have school tomorrow and you need some sleep. I'll drive you home."

I took the photo and put it in my back pocket, got my car keys, and drove the love of my life home while thinking only of my sister.

What's coming over me.

**ADPOV**

I can't let him get to me. If I didn't play this right I would lose everything, I had to save what was left of my family. Whatever the cost. I hope Edward can forgive me. I hope he can see that this is the only way for me to save what's left. I looked at the only picture of my complete family. Andy and I were holding the twins and Edward was looking like a stone statue standing with military posture looking amazingly unhappy. The last moments I was human were the last moments Edward was tolerant of me.


	4. Chpt 4: school sucks

**A/N: i just want to clear up that this fanfiction takes place in my imagination and that's why it's called a fan_fiction_. so for all of those who are about to flame me (we salute you) no, i made up the time period. just go with it. thx for the reviews! uh, review. I'm not begging for review because I know how annoying that is, and i'm not hinting either. just remember:**

**_facilis desencus averni!_**

**back to the story:**

Chapter 4

school sucks...

...no matter the century

**ADPOV**

_My eyelids opened slowly and Andy was on top of me. Dirty blond hair gently brushes over my nose. His dark green eyes shone while he gazed deeply into mind. We were at the cottage, I recognized the ceiling. I traced the muscles on his bare chest._

_"I love you Anthony Nicolas Traverse."_

_"I love you more Adaleen Stephenie Traverse."_

_**Beep beep beep!**_

I sat up immediately to see a possessed alarm clock flashing 6:30 AM at me. I hit the snooze button and tried to remember where I was. "Andy?" I called out. Then I realized I was in the Cullen house. Crap. "Never mind!" I yelled. I hated still needing to sleep. It really sucked because I never woke up refreshed, it was like blacking out after too much alcohol.

Today was something important...first day of school! Damn. Well at least I had finished creating my new identity last night. Technically it was this morning at 1:16 AM. What's worse is that I didn't plan an outfit and seeing that I had fallen asleep in my clothes I needed to take a shower AND pick out an outfit. Today was not looking all to bright either. Well at least I had one thing to look forward to, I love the rain!

Seeing that I had fallen asleep on the living room couch, I had to go upstairs and use the bathroom over there. I wouldn't feel comfortable sleeping in anyone else's bed. All my bags were in Alice's room, at least she didn't need to sleep. I figured that I would have to ask her for an outfit anyways so I might as well get that over with. I walked up the stairs, I really needed to go hunting. No humans, that was my one rule. Well, if I was going to a secure building with over emotional teenagers crammed into it while I'm low on blood, I might not want to feel the urge to maul any of them. Hmm...usually I'm a people person.

So I walked out the door shouting into the seemingly empty house that I was going hunting. I didn't really know what type of animals were out here but all I needed was some big game before I go to school. Okay, now I need to concentrate so I can get this done in less than an hour. I curled my left hand into a fist and preshed my right hand flatly against it, closing my eyes, I allowed myself to fade into the forest.

Let's see, there are some rabbits, a rather large family of squirrels, mountain lion, I haven't had that in a while. I felt myself pinpoint the exact location of the lion and my mind came flooding back to me. I let my hands fall to my sides and I broke out in a full out sprint. The terrain was no longer unfamiliar after I had made a map through my mind's eye on the fastest way to the mountain lion.

The poor beast didn't know what hit it. I was nearing it when I slowed. Now I had to stalk my prey. The lion had yet to discover what had come upon it when I pounced. I felt no reason to wrestle with the animal as I sank my newly appearing fangs into its neck. I pinned it down while the anaesthesia in the venom took affect. It would have been easier to snap its neck but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I no longer took pleasure in the feeling of blood being drained from another being. Once the animal was dead and I had drained most every drop of blood from its feeble body I started on my run back to the house.

When I got back I found, to my displeasure, I had totally ruined my yellow shirt. I made a mental note to have Alice buy a new one. Speaking of clothes... I went back into the living room to see an outfit folding neatly ontop of the laptop I had bought at the mall and used to forge my school records. On top of that there was a note:

_Dear Adaleen,_

_You're late. If you shower now you can still  
get to school before second period. Run. Fast.  
Hope you like your outfit!_

_-Alice_

Damn! I was late. I grabbed the clothes and ran into the upstairs shower, I had to wash my hair because there was loads of blood in it. Whoever had strawberry shampoo I should thank. No time though, I pulled on the clothes Alice had lay out for me. Good taste, it was a set of jeans and a black tank top with spaghetti straps. There was a white sweater but seeing that I had just hunted the fire in my blood was raging and I didn't need it.

The jeans fit well around my waist but were long around the legs. I looked like an anime figure. There was no time to do my hair so I just blow dried it quickly. If I ran I would be there relatively quickly but I would be completely dry which might draw suspicion. Better just steal a car.

I walked to the garage and found some classy sport cars. No. You don't want me behind the wheel of a Aston Martin. I can and will be shown on the next episode of COPS. There was a Jeep inside, keys in the ignition. That was the large one's car, I don't think he'll mind. I opened the garage door and waited for it to rise. Clicked in a seat belt, adjusted my mirrors, and started the car. What was the human speed limit? Oh well, I'll just drive like I did on the Autobahn.

I slowed down when I got closer to the school. Well, I was going 160 mph and now I was going 20 mph, slow was a gross understatement. I parked the Jeep and got out, Alice had bought me a black messenger bag to use as a backpack. I guess I must have looked kind of out of place when I walked into what I presumed to be the Main Office.

"Hi," I said to the secretary. "I'm Adaleen Cullen," I almost said Traverse. I really had to be careful. "I'm new, can I have a schedule?"

"Oh!" said the lady behind the desk. "You must be the new student!" duh. "I was afraid you weren't coming."

"I got...uh...lost on the way over," it was true. I had gotten lost but only for a moment. I took a sheet of classes and a little school map. Let's see, I was half was through Biology right about now. I followed the map and got to the classroom without losing myself.

I really couldn't see the point in knocking so I just walked in. Yeah! Edward and Bella were in this class! That teacher is really creepy though. "Hi, I'm Adaleen Cullen. The new girl."

"Oh!" he said and stopped looking at me like I had three eyes. "Please take a seat, I was just lecturing about the structure of an animal cell."

Yep, nothing had changed. I took a seat behind Bella who whispered low enough for only me and Edward to hear, "How did you finish hunting so quickly?"

"I'll show you later," I muttered while taking out a notebook and blue pen. Edward was focusing on the board but I always saw him sneaking glances at Bella. Bella did the same and when their gazes met she turned a brilliant shade of red. Edward, on the other hand, looked all cool and collected but I could tell he was debating in his mind whether or not to just take her right there and then. Thank goodness he decided against it because I would really hate having to see that.

I had estimated incorrectly. I accidentally got my age wrong and the AP classes were the only ones I had with the Cullens. Which sucked because the kids in the grade below were totally immature.

"Hello," said someone behind me while I was walking in the hall. Me being me, I had totally zoned out and whipped around into a fighting pose. Aw, it was just some stupid boy. "My name is Peter Newton."

"Congratulations," I muttered. He's nothing compared to Andy, or Edward, or Jasper, or even Emmett. Oh, that reminds me, I stole his car. "Uh...where's the cafeteria?"

"Down the hall, two lefts, one right, down the staircase and it's the large doors on the left." Okay, I got all that. Okay, I lied. Whatever, I'll just find Alice. "So," he said. "You're the new Cullen."

"Yep."

"You were adopted?"

"Yep."

"So you're going to be in town for a while?"

"Yep."

"So you could set something up with us-"

"NO!" I screamed. I'm married for Christ's sake! "You are SO not my type! And that's being kind! Let me put things into perspective for you, you are not and never will be anywhere near someone I would even look at. Not to mention that Edward would rip your throat out and give your heart to the mountain lions! Trust me, Edward would eat you alive. And that's only if Jasper doesn't get to you first from everything Edward would be thinking about, and if Jasper doesn't get to you, Rose will, and if she doesn't, Alice. But if you so much as look at me in the wrong way I will personally make sure that you never live to see another day!"

Is exactly what I wanted to say.

"I married with children."

Is exactly what I should have said.

"I just moved here and I wouldn't feel comfortable dating when I'm so new," is what I did say. I just saw everyone in the halls turn towards me. Apparently this Newton guy was pretty popular and I just turned him down cold. Yeah! Oh, wait, that's not a good thing. Oops.

"So maybe another time then?" he just doesn't give up. "I'd really like to show you around Forks." He leaned into me and whispered in my ear, "We could start at my house, come by after school."

"I'm currently in a relationship," I said, walking into the cafeteria. He followed me.

"Long distance?"

Damn, none of the Cullens had lunch with me. I followed Peter to a table and sat down next to some girls.

"Yes," I answered.

"What's his name?"

"Anthony." I told him rather matter of flatly.

"Do you have a picture of him?" did he not think my husband existed? I pulled out my cell phone. Last night I had downloaded the pictures from my e-mail account onto my phone. I was so smart to scan them. I brought up a picture I took of Andy sitting in the garden with a young Alexandria on his lap, little Edward by his feat.

Peter stared at my perfect "boyfriend" and got up to go get lunch.

"Hey," said the girl next to me. An Asian girl eating a sandwich. "I'm Jenna."

"Nice to meet you," I shook hands with my left because I still had my apple in my right.

"Abstinence ring?" she asked. Crap! I forgot to take off my wedding band. How could I be so stupid?

"Um... not exactly." I had kids, I hadn't been a virgin since 1917. "It was a gift that just fits my fourth finger."

"What kind of stone is that?" Jenna asked. She was obviously into jewlry. Crap! I was so not getting out of this.

"It's a ruby," I told her. Lie, it was a diamond.

"So why is it cut like that?"

"Because some rubies can look like red diamonds," I whispered.

"But aren't those like mad expensive."

Yes. "I don't know. It was a gift." From my husband. For our wedding.

"So you're Jasper's sister?"

"Yes, he has a girlfriend." I do not want to go through that again. Jenna laughed.

"He's in my history class. We're studying the Civil War. He kept calling it the War of Northern Aggression or something like that."

He was in the Confederate Army, I guess he would think of it like that. "He was overly oppinionated, wasn't he?"

"He said that General Grant cheated in West Point. And that Grant only captured Appomatox because General Lee was tired and wanted to go home to his family. He also said something about Lee having a secret food and amunition storage in the courthouse. Oh, and that was after he muttered something about Jefferson Davis being a complete and total moron."

"Jasper can be like that." I was laughing too hard that it all came out as a jumbled mess.

"I've noticed," Jenna rolled her eyes.

The Cullens all walked into the cafeteria at the same time, going to an empty table all the way in the back of the cafeteria. "I'm going to go sit by my familiy, you want to come?"

"And have Jessica at my throat 'til graduation? No way."

"Good point," I got up and sat next to Rosalie and Alice, two chairs away from Emmett.

"How was your day?" asked Edward like Dad used to.

"Great, I got lost on the drive here though." I took out the car keys from my pocket. "Who owns the Jeep?"

"You-! How? I-it-car-raod-you-! You drove here in my car?!" Emmett stammered but I got the general idea of what he was trying and failing to say.

"Yes, and may I suggest installing a GPS into it?" everyone laughed, even Rose and Edward. I don't think Jasper found it very funny but his ability got the better of him. Alice laughed because Jasper laughed, Rose thought it was funny I got lost in Forks, Edward was losing it because I stole Emmett's car and Bella was laughing because for once it wasn't her that was being pulled into the spotlight.

Alice stopped laughing and went blank.

"Alice?" I waved my hand in front of her face but she didn't respond. "What's wrong?"

"She's having a vision," Edward said calmly. "Alice can see the future. Which reminds me, how do you read my mind?"

"I don't. But I've lived with you long enough to know what you're thinking." I told him, still worried about Alice. "Does she just zone out like this? What if she doesn't snap out of it?"

"She always does," said Jasper moving his food around on the plate. "Sometimes it takes a while though. Once she had a vision in class and the teacher asked her if she was on drugs."

"I've still not forgiven you for stealing my car." Said Emmett. "You went hunting, you should have been out for the day, why didn't you just skip school like the rest of us do?"

"Because I can hunt faster which I'll show Bella how to do later."

"I'm not a vampire." Bella told me.

"Yeah, you can only learn it when you're human, smart one," I took another bite of my apple. I offered some to Edward. "You liked apples once."

"Now I am partial to mountain lion," he smiled and Emmett laughed.

"You should see him hunt, I think it's his way of venting his anger on the world."

"Keep talking," said Jasper with a grin. "You hunt grizzly bears like there's no tomorrow. I mean, that time we went to Disney World you killed off about half of the Animal Kingdom."

"You went to Disney World?" I somehow can not imagine that.

Alice yipped when she came back to the physical world. "I just had, like, five visions in a row. Fist, Edward is going to get in MAJOR trouble in Science, I don't know why, but I know Bella will be red. Second, Emmett and Rose are going on vacation on a private resort but it will rain all week."

"That's so sweet!" Rose hugged Emmett but looked like she wanted to make out with him really badly.

"Third, Jazz and I are going out tonight for dinner and the waitress will spill vinegar on his jacket."

"I shouldn't even bother trying to be spontaneous anymore," he signed. "thanks for the tip though."

"Adaleen has _the_ coolest powers ever. When were you going to tell us you control the elements?"

"You what?" Emmett's mouth hung open.

"I already did," I took another bite of my apple. "I sent a flam up Edward's arm when I first met him. I don't think he noticed though. That's how I dried my hair this quickly and also why I was ablle to go hunting. I feel the animals through the ground around me, I control the air and can breathe under water, I shift the air and can change weather and, my personal favorite, I can send flames randomly out of my hands if I get too emotional."

"When is that ever going to come in handy?" ased Rose.

"I don't know, it's bound to eventually."

"Last vision was actually kinda confusing. There was just some blonde guy shaking Edward down with a gun in the middle of a classroom."

"What did he look like?" I demanded.

"Dirty blond hair, he was a vampire, and it looked like he was only three inches or so taller than you. I'd put his age somewhere around fourteen, fifteen tops."

"Did he have a scar on his right arm reaching all the way from his shoulder to his hand?"

"I think but I-"

I grabbed Alice be the shoulders and started to shake her back and forth. "Did he or did he not? I need you to be one hundred and ten percent sure!"

"Yes," she said after a while. "Who was that?"

"Anthony," I couldn't believe it! Andy was alive! Wait, why did he have a gun? Why was he pointing it at my brother? I took out my phone and dialed his number. 555-8140. It went to voice mail after three rings.

"Hey, you've reached Andy's cell, sorry I can't pick up right now but I'll call you back as soon as I can!" I can't tell you how many times I had dialed that number just to hear his voice, so light and happy.

"Andy, it's Laine, where are you? Call me back as soon as you can, I ditched my cell and my new number is 555-6503. Andy," I paused. "I love you." I clicked off and almost cried.

Edward's cell rang and he answered it the second it started to vibrate. "Hello? Yes. Great. Perfect. And Carlisle, I need to have a discussion with you when you get back. About my sister." Then he hung up. "Carlisle is coming home and will be at the house tonight with Esme. And I have somethings to ask him."

"Adaleen?" Bella interupted my though stream. "Do you love Anthony?"

"Yes," I didn't hesitate. "Anthony is to me what Edward is to you. I left my family, you know, Edward, you actually loved me once. You told me that the only thing I was ever afraid to do was disappoint. You never liked Andy, thought he would ruin my life. So when I told you that I was going to marry him, you flipped. You were more than a big brother to me. You were the only one from the family that came to my wedding and Andy thanked you profusly for not objecting. You always tried to make me happy. When I got pregnant with the twins, you were the only one I told after Andy. And you are their godfather. But Adthony and I had an agreement, after I married him, he would change me. I told Edward the day before Dad died. You told me to get away from you, to leave you family alone. I remember it because you yelled that you wanted nothing to do with me ever again, that all I did was make mistakes, all I did was disappoint. You broke my heart."

"I'm so sorry," Edward couldn't bring himself to even look me in the eye. "I was angry, I would never had said that to you, I was just upset Dad was sick and when he died I must have just lost it. I'm sorry Adaleen, I didn't mean it."

Bella was even plaer than usual. I wasn't asking. "Edward, I found you in London. You were on your killing spree. I talked you into coming to see Carlisle, you still remembered me then. But I knew that if I hurt you again I would die. I had Andy erase your memory of me. He did it as a favor, Anthony always wanted you to be part of our life, it was his idea to make you the twins' godfather."

Edward closed his eyes and held Bella's hand gently under the table. "This Anthony, after he went hunting, were his eyes dark green?"

I ran up and hugged him. I don't care if it was one, insignificant fact, Edward remembered. He remembered something about me and Andy. Well, Andy. But I can wait. I've been waiting for a lifetime.

--

**A/N: another chapter in the books. so, let's see how edward reacts when Carlisle comes home. And what exactly has Adaleen been waiting to ask him. laine and andy are the perfect couple, what went wrong? bella wants to know, and when adaleen tells are, will bella run?**

**--  
Jace**


	5. Chpt 5: a question

Chapter 5

**CAPOV**

Home sweet home. The woods had been fun, but Esme and I got caught up in the city. In this house, alone time is nonexistent.

"I had the time of my life," whispered Esme into my ear.

"Oh did you?" I teased.

"Alice and Jasper are out to diner, Rosalie and Emmett on vacation, and Edward is probably with Bella," she said seductively. "What could we possibly do to pass the time?"

"I could think of something," I took her by the waist when Edward walked down the stairs. Esme and I quickly separated. I wonder why he looks so angry?

**EDPOV**

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded at Carlisle. "For God's sake she's my sister!"

"She asked me not to," he told me quietly. I was losing it by all accounts. Adaleenand Bella were at her house, she had bought a car earlier, Rose had left with Emmett for vacation, Jasper and Alice were out to dinner, and I was yelling at my father.

"Couldn't you have found a way around that?"

"It was actually very specific," we were sitting down in the living room. "She told me, 'Do not, under any circumstances whatsoever talk about my existence to my brother, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, for I, Adaleen Stephenie Masen Traverse, will have to kill you. I can not and will not allow him to go through that again, he is just so broken. I swear to you Carlisle, if you so much as hint at my existence it will only cause his listlessness to worsen. Do NOT tell him about me unless I give you specific direction to do so. That goes double for you Esme.'"

Esme walked into the room and sat down on the couch next to Carlisle. "I tried to find a loophole but...Edward, if you had seen yourself after she brought you back you wouldn't have done it either."

"How did you hide thoughts of her from me?"

"Simple, we just never thought about her when you were around," Carlisle took Esme's hand while she spoke. "You have to believe us Edward, we wanted to tell you most every time we saw you. But when you met Bella, you just seemed so happy that I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Why would I believe you?" I hissed. I knew I was being overly cruel but I had to know. "What was her husband like? Why did I hate him so much?"

"You did more than hate her husband because you loved her," said Carlisle.

"Anthony loved Adaleen so much that you thought that he took her away from her," Esme told me. "He, Anthony, changed Adaleen when she was only fourteen, you were seventeen, three years older and very human. You never liked the idea of her dating, let alone marriage. So when Anthony kept showing up in her life, you hated him. He was perfect, a true gentleman, and you thought he would only hurt your baby sister. And from what she's told me, when Adaleen told you, you called her a disappointment and that you never wanted to see her again. It was understandable seeing that Catherine, you're long time girlfriend, had died from the Spanish Flu and your father soon followed."

"No, what I did to her was unforgivable." As I said this it became so much more clear what I had done. "Why did she try to find me, I'm not worth it."

"Yes you are," said Carlisle. "Adaleen loves you as much as you love Bella. But in more of a sisterly fashion. The equivalent of what you were doing was her watching you walk off a cliff. She did the only thing she could to pull you back. Anthony was desperate to make you part of their life, more so when he found out you were changed. Anthony was actually the one who cleaned you up."

"I sound like a drug addict," this was unbearable but I _had_ to know what I did.

"In very many ways, you were," Carlisle continued. "You felt the same need for human blood that and addict would to heroin. Anthony had quite a number of friends who were werewolves and he called in a few favors. He took you to the forest and waited until you're eyes were black before he fed you. On, oddly enough, he kept you on a diet of rabbit blood and moved you up to bigger game."

Rabbit blood was not at all appetizing. It was actually the worst type of blood there was, in my opinion. Well, that answers one question in life.

"When Adaleen thought you were far enough along to allow us to take care of you, she asked us to let her leave." Esme said. She would have been crying by now if able to. "To be forgotten in every sense of the word. And Anthony loved her so much that he went against his better judgement and did what she asked. But they always stayed close until one day they just disappeared."

I was a monster. "But why did she want to find me again."

"Well," Carlisle thought. "I would say that she saw you walking straight towards another cliff but from your story, she wasn't looking for you. She was looking for me."

"She shouldn't forgive me," I sighed. "I am not even close to worth it."

"Yes you are darling," Esme got up from the chair and gave me a weak smile. "You have an eternity to make up for a few moments of weakness."

I just hope Bella was having a better time than me.

**ADPOV**

"Come on!" I begged. If Bella didn't learn this she's in for hell her first time hunting. "It's easy!"

"Maybe for you," she snorted. "You can do back flips on a beam half an inch wide where I can't go down a set of stairs without tripping and getting a concussion!"

True. Maybe I shouldn't have demonstrated why controlling Air was fun.

"If you learn this I won't tell Alice you lost your pair of high heels she bought you in August," blackmail? Well, whatever works. If she didn't learn she was in for it that first month of newborn-hood.

"Fine," she scowled.

YES!

"Okay," I started. "First you need to learn the elements. There's fire, water, earth, and air. Fire is the hardest and least useful so we'll start with earth. You need to set your stance with your feet a little more wide than your shoulders." Bella did. S_igh._ "If your stance isn't strong, you won't feel anything."

I shoved the back of her knees and she crumbled. "You need to stand strong. Like nothing can move you."

Bella tried again and looked...exactly the same. This was going to be harder than I thought.

**BPOV**

I had agreed to learn these crazy tricks from Adaleenonly because I didn't want to go on another all week shopping trip with Alice. That shopping trip was looking real good right about now. I swear, if Adaleen kicked me _one more time-_

"Finally!" she yelled, throwing her arms up. "It took fifty five minutes, but you've finally got the stance!"

Thank God.

"Great, now stay like that for five minutes and tel me what you hear."

Damn.

I can't do this for five minutes, my knees already killed. Stupid human needs. Adaleenclosed her eyes and sat down Indian style with her fingers threaded together but her index finger and thumb pressed together upward. I lifted myself up a fraction of an inch and her eyes snapped open.

"Stand like that until you fall."

I fell.

Adaleen smiled. "You got it!"

Besides dirt covering every square inch of my body, I had no clue what I had gotten.

"You should be able to hear your surrounding with inhuman capability, well, in a few years..." she shrugged. I would have strangled her if I hadn't been so tired. "Sit," she patted the ground next to her.

I was on the brink of collapsing so I sat down and crossed my legs. "So, after that torture, what's next?"

"More Earth," she said and I groaned. "Look Bella, this part is much easier, you can do it sitting down if you want!" if I can do it sitting down then it's worth a shot.

Adaleen saw that I didn't object and smiled.

"This is really easy. All you have to do is sit here and feel the life around you. Let yourself melt into the forest. But know the difference between your body and your mind. I'd really hate for you to wake up from a coma in thirty years. I mean, if that happened to me I'd be flipping out that the Terminator is the governor of California, Micheal Jackson's white, there's no longer such a thing as-"

"You're rambling," I told her and Adaleen got the slightest bit red. "Oh, so vampires can blush?"

"I'm still a little human," she grimaced. "You know, eating, sleeping, but I have vampire powers!"

"Like shooting fire out of your hands."

"That's not a power, that's a skill," she had me and she lost me. "Bella, I've been doing this for ninety-something years now. Of course I've mastered it! Andy taught me and it took him two hundred to get it right. You just got a stance in an hour that took me a year to learn!"

"I thought I was doing terrible," I raised my eyebrows.

"You are."

"Not helping."

"Blame Edward."

"How is that-?"

"Meditate!" she ordered and I closed my eyes and concentrated. I concentrated on the air, the sound of the birds, the feeling of the ground below me and suddenly I felt...outrageously bored. I started to think about Edward and the wedding and what the kids at school were going to think. How Jake was going to react and if he would object during the ceremony. And if he did object, would Edward hurt him? No, but Emmett might. Unless I took a-

"Your not meditating," said Adaleen. "I can feel the heat you're emitting from your body and it shows that your stressed. Listening to a forest shouldn't be stressful Bella. Don't make me get Jasper out here."

It was nine o'clock and I'm sitting out in the middle of a forest. I hadn't done a bit of my homework and I'm sure that Adaleen hadn't either. Carlislewas more than likely getting an earful from Edward and Charlie was probably worried sick about why I walked into the woods and hour ago with a girl I hardly know. That reminds me, I have to ask Alice to put Adaleen into the guest list for my wedding.

"Bella calm down!" Adaleen snapped at me. "Is this what you do to poor Jasper every day? Geez Bells, cool off. Stop thinking and drift away."

Drift away. Drift away. I can do that. Stop thinking and listen...

I didn't exactly feel myself 'melt into the forest' but I did feel it around me. It was amazing, like putting the final piece into a three hundred piece puzzle, I just felt an amazing sense of belonging. I felt like I did when I was in Edward's arms, when I was in that little void between being fully awake and asleep. The world just stopped in the most wonderful way possible.

"And snap out of it!" yelled Adaleen shaking me back and forth. "Okay, it's been an hour of meditating and I personally can't feel my legs. Care to rejoin civilization?"

I jumped up and fell right back down. I felt like I hadn't walked in a year. "Why can't I stand up?" I staggered.

"'Cause you haven't been using you body for anything other than breathing for and hour or so," she grabbed my arm and helped me walk back to the house.

I don't think climbing the steps on the porch were ever so difficult. When we got in and Adaleen smiled at Charlie.

"So what have you girls been doing?" he asked.

"We went to the mall," Adaleen said. "Without Alice 'cause she and Jazz went out to diner. Which explains why we didn't buy anything."

"Alrighty then," said Charlie turning back to the Yankee's game. "It's nice that Alice's brother took her out to dinner. There's pizza in the kitchen if either of you want."

Adaleenand I both got a bite to eat and walked upstairs.

"Hay Adaleen?" I asked wolfing down my pizza. "Do you want to have a sleepover?"

"A what?" she looked perfectly baffled.

"A sleepover. It's where you sleep over at my house, they had them in the early 20th century, right?"

"Yeah, but we didn't exactly call them 'sleepovers.' But I think I've kept you away from Edward long enough. Not to mention I have to talk to Carlisle. And Esme."

"Oh."

"Give me your backpack, I'll do your homework tonight. You're going to be totally spent for the rest of the night but you should fell alright tomorrow morning." I wasn't entirely sure about giving Adaleen my homework but was right. I was spent. I'll wait until Edward get's here before I fall asleep.

"My bag is by the stairs, on the coffee table," I yawned.

"G'night Bells!" and with that she walked out.

**ADPOV**

I can't believe that Bella was so good at learning the ways of the land. It was almost impossible for a normal human tohave learned that so quickly. Her homework will be murder but I took a nap while she was meditating so i should be able to go strong until five in the morning. I never realized how much I hated school until today. That boy Newton was extraordinarily annoying. I asked around and he has an older brother in Bella's grade. Ooh, I can only imagine how much Edward hates him. It made me smile.

I walked down the stairs to find her dad-what's his name? Oh yeah- Charlie, watching television. He looked up at me and asked, "So how do you know Bella? I haven't seen you around before."

"I'm Edward's sister," I said. "I have some advanced classes with them. Edward's so much happier around her. It's almost creepying seeing my stone statue of a brother happy."

He seemed much more interested now that he knew I was Edward's sister. "So has Edward had any other girlfriends?"

"No one I can think of." Lie. Catherine. But somehow I doubted that me telling Bella's dad about his daughter's boyfriend's ex-girlfriend would help much. Wow, that sounded so much more clear in my head.

"So what kind of car do you drive?"

"A silver Mercedes-Benz CLK-Class 360 Cabriolet with tinted windows," I said. Charlie looked at me like I was insane. "It was my choice and I like Alice's car too much."


	6. Chpt 6: someone lost, someone found

**A/N: i know that the last chapter sucked. thx for not flamming me even though i wouldn't have minded. i'm a little wordy, i know, but if u want to help me out on the next chpt, ur welcome 2. oh, btw, this chapter goes against the whole book timeline so just flow with it. normality is for squares.**

**disclaimer: idk if i keep forgeting this but: I OWN NOTHING AND NO ONE BUT THE PEOPLE/VAMPS THAT I MADE UP!! ok, moving on:**

**--**

Chapter 6

**ALPOV**

That was the most amazing night ever! Jasper took me to the hardest to get into Italian restaurant and no one from Forks was there so we could be ourselves. We talked about nothing and everything and he complimented me on my little red dress almost sixty times. Jazzy was a little anxious by the couple next to us, the guy was going to propose to his girlfriend. We left before he did so Jazz would stop fumbling with utensils.

"Sorry I was nervous," Jasper said gunning my Porcshe. "Did you have a good time besides my tensity?"

"I had a wonderful time," I smiled. "And I can think of a way to relax you."

We pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. If we made it up to the bedroom it would be a miracle.

"What about Adaleen?" Jazz asked me in between kisses.

"At...Bella's...for...sleepover..." I got out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo (use ur imagination people)

**EPOV**

Bella had woken up and I had to leave to get ready for school. I honestly don't even know why I bother going anymore. For her. For Bella. And besides, if anyone shouldn't be going to school, it should be Jasper. School is boring for me but it's pure purgatory for him.

I ran back home and opened the door. We always locked it even though we really didn't need to. Carlisle thought that it made him feel more human.

When I passed the living room I saw Bella's backpack on the floor. That's odd. I could have sworn that she had left with it. Adaleen's computer was open but the screen was asleep. I did what any normal brother would have. I tapped the space bar and the laptop flashed the homepage for Google. "advanced chaos theory" was typed into the search engine.

I have to admit I felt minorly guilty opening Bella's backpack to see that it hadn't been touched. I figured that after Adaleen had taught Bella to do God knows what in the woods, she must have offered to complete my future wife's homework. Where is Adaleen?

"Adaleen?" I called into the house. "Laine, are you here?"

No answer. She might have gone hunting, but she had yesterday. No need to. But she _was_ my sister. I'll just meet up with her at school.

I quickly changed my clothes and grabbed my backpack along with Bella's. I'll do the work in the car for her.

Driving and writing at the same time was no challenge because it was how I usually got my work done after a night's hunt. I pulled into Bella's driveway and listened to her frantically rush to get dressed. I walked into the house with her backpack and left it by the table. Quite sure that she hadn't yet eaten breakfast I started to make some toast.

Bella lumbered down the stair and tripped. I ran over and caught her just before she hit the ground. If anything happened to Bella I dont' know what I would do. Probably take her to the Emergency Room against her own will.

"Are you alright love?" I asked setting her back on her feet.

"No broken bones," she got out. I have yet to understand why Bella was always so breathless around me. I suppose if I were human I would be the same around her.

"Have you seen Adaleen?" I quickly changed the subject while we walked into he kitchen.

"Not since last night. She wanted to do my homework oddly enough," Bella took a bite of toast. She was about to defend herself but she didn't need to.

"It's Adaleen's way of making things up to people, doing their work," I told her. That's one thing I had remembered about my sister. Sister? I had to be careful how frequently I used the word. "We should get going."

Bella put her dishes in the sink and rinsed the off quickly. "With the way you drive we could leave thirty second before the bell and still arrive on time."

I didn't argue but instead waited for her to be done. I calculated in my mind what speed I would have to drive to arrive at school on time and to not scare Bella with high speeds. One hundred twenty should do it.

We got into my Volvo and I started the engine. Bella cringed slightly at the noise and I smiled. I drove quickly as we talked on our way to school.

"Did you know Mike Newton has a younger brother?" Bella asked. "His name's Peter or something. Adaleen ran into him."

"Does she like him?" I asked even though I already had a very good idea.

"She told me she wanted to punch him in the nose." Bella laughed and if my heart could, it would have skipped a beat. I didn't let on to it due to force of habit.

"I guess it runs in the family." Bella laughed again and I grinned.

It wasn't raining but there was no chance of sunshine. I found it to be a financially good decision to never bet against Alice. I pulled into the school parking lot at human speed and got out of the car. I went to go and open the door for Bella but she did it before me. She slipped a little on the wet ground and I grabbed her arm. She went red and I gave a gentle look.

I didn't see Adaleen's car in the parking lot but I dismissed it. She liked walking and Bella and I walked into the school hand in hand. Bella and I had all of our classes together but Adaleen was only in Science, English, and Gym.

First hour passed quickly. We had a pop quiz and Bella looked completely calm throughout the whole thing. I finished it quickly and spent the rest of the class period just looking at her.

Second hour was Science and Adaleen should be in this class. I waited until the bell rang and Mr. Banner walked in but Adaleen didn't show up. Bella gave me a worried look and I tried to control my emotions. I did not at all like how Adaleen just disappeared. I did not intend to put a tracker on her but for anyone to just leave without notice is obsurd.

_I wonder why Cullen lookes so angry. Did Bella turn him down?_ -Mike. It was so hard to not turn around and glare at him right there and then.

_Jasper Cullen is so HOT! I wonder if he'll go out with me?_-Jessica. The answer to that was no and it was particularly hard to not say that. _But Edward's hotter. If Bella died in a plane crash I would be the only one to comfort him and he'll fall for me like they all do._ Alright, something is seriously wrong with that girl.

_Where was that new girl? She wasn't in first hour, I'm hoping she'll go out with me. Oh, what was her name. Adelaide?_-Tyler. Did Adaleen have a stalker? And why wasn't she in first hour?

Mr. Banner droned on about cellular structure for the second day in a row. Out of no where my phone started to ring.

_A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this aggravation aint satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me  
Satisfy me!_

Elvis Presley? Well, I have to hand it to Adaleen, she knew what fazes I had. I checked caller ID, yep, it was my sister.

_Laine :)_

"Cullen, you know the drill," said Mr. Banner holding his hand out. I handed over my cell phone reluctantly.

He opened my phone and put it on speaker. I crashed my head into my desk and Bella froze.

Someone was breathing deeply into the receiver. "Edward," I heard Adaleen gasp. I stood up and went to go take me phone.

"Well, well, well," said a man on the other line. No, not a man, another vampire. "You know Cullen, when I was told I was to find Adaleen and kill anyone who got in the way, I never though I'd have the pleasure of seeing you again."

"Who are you?!" I demanded.

"Tisk tisk Edward. It's me, James." James?

"If you hurt one hair on her head I swear to God I will-"

"What Edward?" asked James into the phone. "We both know you can't kill me. And I intend to do much more than kill your little sister here. After I kill her, I'm coming after your mate. Bella I believe her name was."

"Don't go there," I threatened into the phone. everyone in the class was looking at me and Bella like we were insane but I couldn't care less.

"Too bad, so sad," sneered James. "And what's better, I won't stop at Bella. I'll kill everyone you've ever cared about. But then I'll be merciful and won't kill you. I'll capture you and make sure that you live your eternity out alive and alone. And I'll remind you everyday that you could have stopped me but you didn't. Say goodbye to your brother now."

"We're on the sixth floor of the hotel-" the phone clicked off just as Adaleen yelled her last words.

I collapsed onto the floor. James had Adaleen. And I have no clue where she is. And he's going to kill her and then come after my family. I pulled myself into my seat while everyone stared at me with their mouths hanging open.

"Edward-" said Bella but she was cut off by someone opening the door.

Geez, I can't get a break today. This was Anthony, Adaleen's husband. I didn't really remember much about him but there were only so many dirty blond vampires that look fifteen and murderous.

"Masen!" he yelled running towards me. His eyes were coal black and he was currently in a room with the most tempting blood in the world. "Where is she!?"

"I don't know!" I yelled grabbing him by the shoulders.

"I know Adaleen went to see you now what did you do to her!" he took a pistol out from the back of his pants and held it right at me. Some people screamed but they didn't move. "You have until the count of three. One...Two.."

It didn't matter if he shot me.

"No!" Bella yelled out. Anthony looked at me and then at her.

"Oh, I see." He aimed the pistol instead at Bella's head. "Now if you don't tell me where my wife is, I'll kill yours."

--

**A/N: i know it's a crappy cliff hanger but i'm at the hospital right now and, well, idk how to put this. I kinda don't get a lot of comp time so if i were to write the whole thing i wouldn't update forever! i welcom ideas even though i have a really good clue what i'm doing. i kinda forgot the whole "loveless souls" thing so i'll just put it in with Andy. No, i'm not crazy.**

**NORMALITY IS FOR SQUARES!!**

**and i am i triangle. and everyone knows that 2 triangles make 1 square. Circles suck so deal.**

**--  
jace :)**


	7. Chpt 7: anthony's story

**A/N: wow, not ONE get well note. tsk tsk. i could be mean and just not update but fanfiction's addicting and i must continue. so andy pulled a gun on bells. what will Edward do? (sick in bed here people! don't rush me! it would help if i didn't get 28 emails a day from u peolpe/vampires/werewolves/oh fine, i'll get on with it!)**

**BPOV**

Alright, stay calm. Adaleen has just been kidnapped by a murderous vampire. We can handle this.

Stay calm, James only wants to murder me. That's totally happened before.

Don't lose it Bella, a vampire just pulled a gun on my future husband.

Okay, don't- to hell with this! Panic! There's the barrel of a gun pointed right at my face!

**ALPOV**

I was in the middle of Band when I got the vision of Edward's phone call. At first I was bored. I had just seen this, I already know he gets into trouble in Science. Oh crap! Adaleen's with JAMES?! Must! Warn! Edward!

I dropped the flute and ran out of the classroom. Where was that Science room anyway? How do I not know my way around the school?! Ugh, better get Jasper.

Let's see, he had Philosophy. I ran into the classroom and took Jasper by the arm and dragged him out.

"Alice, what's wrong?" he asked. "You're sending way too many emotions through me to filter."

"Adaleen's been kidnapped. She didn't go out for a sleepover with Bella and I didn't see her say no because I can't see her. So when me and you came back she was already gone. Which means that James had all night to steal her!"

"James did what?" Jazz yelled! "I'm going to kill him!"

"What's worst is that he's holding her hostage and that everyone in Edward's class will hear it 'cause he's going to be on speaker!" I follow Jasper in a sprint to the Science room.

"How are we going to find her?" he asked the question I was dreading.

"She said something about the sixth floor of a hotel but the line went dead."

I pushed open the door to the classroom to see the blond vampire from my vision. And the gun wasn't pointed at Edward, it was pointed at Bella. Not good. VERY not good!

**EPOV**

This was terrible. So much so that Alice was thinking grammatically incorrect. Anthony had his gun pointed at Bella and when Alice and Jasper came into the classroom he whipped behind Bella and held the gun to her head.

"Where is she Masen?" he asked one last time before my phone rang again in Mr. Banner's hands which were currently above his head.

_A Little Less Conversation_ came back on again and I knew who it was.

"Anthony, listen! Laine has been kidnapped by a vampire named James. That's him on the phone right now and if I don't answer it, he's more than likely to kill her!" I screamed at him. "I love her too and I 'll help you find her but you have to let Bella go!"

Anthony put the gun down and let go of Bella who ran to me and hid behind Jasper. I grabbed my phone and flipped it open.

"Adaleen?" I asked.

"Sorry, wrong again," said James. "I just thought I'd call to see if you've found young Anthony yet. If so, put him on the line. If not, be prepared to listen to your little Laine scream for you."

Anthony snatched the phone away. "Give me back my wife you selfish pig!" he yelled into my phone. Huh, he had a little of a British accent.

I don't think James was expecting to hear Anthony but he carried on all the same.

"Well Traverse, we meet again." I could only imaging James smirking. "That last comment is going to cost you though. I was planning on telling you where to find your wife if you just paid a ransom but now I think I really have to kill her. Sure a shame too, she's such a pretty little thing." With that the phone clicked off once more and Anthony was staring daggers at me.

"Who has a car?" he asked. "I need to talk to Carlisle Cullen."

We all got into my car and I let Anthony drive. Getting out of the school wasn't too hard when someone was pointing a pistol in your face. All of us were crammed into my Volvo, me riding shot gun.

_Jasper, can you calm him down?_

_I'm trying Edward. He's just too angry to listen._

_Any visions Alice?_

_I can't see Adaleen, remember? And finding James is next to impossible._

_We're just going to have to make it possible._

"I know you three are having a conversation," said Anthony calmer. "You don't have to speak behind my back."

"So you're the famous Anthony Traverse?" asked Bella. "Adaleen always talked about you."

"You're lying. Adaleen can't bear to talk about me. She'll end up crying."

"Anthony, if you pull the gun in the hospital, you'll be tackled by two men in a waiting room and held down." Alice told him.

"I take it you're a psychic," he said seriously. "If you are, then you should have know that the gun wasn't even loaded." Anthony tossed it to Jasper and he pulled out the empty cartridge.

"Something's bothering me though," said Bella. "Edward, didn't you kill James?"

"Yes." I said the same time Anthony said, "No."

"Are you guys thinking of the same James?" asked Jasper.

"No," I said while Anthony contradicted me by saying, "Yes."

"I know I'll regret this but just tell us your story," Bella said rubbing her temples.

"All in good time," said Anthony. "I'll wait for Carlisle because I don't like repeating myself twice."

"You sound like someone we all know and love," said Alice whipping out a cell phone and dialing Rose and Emmett. "Hey, guys, sorry to cut the vacation short but we're in a bit of trouble." pause. "Well funny you should ask..." pause. "yes." another pause. "Yes Rose, you do scare me very much." pause. "Love you too sis." Alice clicked off the phone. "Rose guessed Adaleen was kidnapped and that she had to come back from vacation early. And she's going to rip Edward's throat out."

"What did he do?" Bella asked harshly.

"Rose finds it easier to just blame thing on me."

"She sound like my daughter," muttered Anthony.

We all got out of my Volvo and walked into the hospital. There was not a lot of business in the hospital and Anthony walked right up to the front desk. "I need to speak to Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"I'm sorry, he's busy right now," said the receptionist.

Anthony rolled his eyes and winked towards Alice. Then he suddenly fell to the floor and didn't start moving.

**BPOV**

The receptionist leaned over her desk and yelled for help. Doctors flooded him, yelling Latin terms and what they needed. Of course Anthony wasn't breathing and he didn't have a pulse. All in all, he was dead. They put him onto a little cart thing and wheeled him into a room while Alice followed, garbling about her "brother" being "sick" for a long time.

They got out a defibrillator and ripped open his shirt. Jasper winced a little, he knew that everything Anthony got, he was going to feel too. They put some kind of jelly on his chest and started to try to restart his heart. Carlisle came "running" down the hallway and faltered momentarily. The doctor continued to shock him until they gave up all hope for Anthony.

"Time of death, 11:38 AM," Carlisle announced.

The doctors filed out in a silence and we all slipped into the room. When the door closed Carlisle said, "You can open your eyes now Anthony."

It was an understatement to say it was creepy for Anthony to shoot up from the cart like that. "Was it really necessary to shock me so many times? You already knew I was dead!"

Carlisle shrugged, "They're interns, they need practice. So what bring you into such desperation to see me Anthony?"

"They took Adaleen," said Anthony buttoning up his shirt. Anthony was wearing black jeans and a red, button down shirt.

"Who?" everyone asked in unison.

"Adaleen didn't tell you?" he was shocked but then the realization sunk in. "I suppose I wouldn't either. But I need your help to get Adaleen back."

"Why?" asked Emmett walking into the room. Wait?! How did he get here so fast?! That's not possible! Where did you go "Adaleen's a big girl, she can handle this."

"They killed my son!" Anthony screamed shaking Emmett by the shoulders. "The Volturi killed my son, they have my daughter, and now my wife! If I let them so much as _look_ at them the wrong way I've failed in everything I've ever worked for with my family!"

It was silent. No one knew, Adaleen was always upbeat but I now was starting to see every smile was painted and she was always checking behind her shoulder.

"I'm- I'm sorry," I said lamely. "When Alice had that vision of you, Adaleen was overjoyed. She called your cell and-"

"Adaleen _called _me?" he asked me. "I lost my phone when we got Aly and Edward back."

"Just tell us what happened from the beginning," Carlisle said sitting Anthony down on the hospital cart.

Anthony sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Everyone sit down, this is going to take a while."

"I was born in 1760, which put me at fourteen when the Revolutionary War started. My parents were both British and I joined the Revolution as a colonist. That's actually how I became changed. When I fought for the colonies and made friends with a vampire named James. Of course, I didn't know he was a vampire which is why I took the bullet for him at Bunker Hill. James believed that he owed it to me to let me live so he changed me.

"After the war we both went our separate way. James got married to another vampire named Diana and I was his best man. But he dropped off the grid after that and I roamed around. You go around the block as much as me, you get board. I stopped eating humans because it became dull. I moved to Chicago because I was finished with New York.

"The first time I saw Adaleen was in a market place. She was wearing normal, middle class clothing, but she seemed to just glow. She was shopping for apples and some boy stole her basket. She tried to chase him down and I ended up punching him. Sorry Edward. I didn't know it was you until later.

"Adaleen hated me for a long time. I enrolled in her school and Adaleen avoided me at all costs. It wasn't until some guy, intent on raping Adaleen, cornered her in an alleyway. I beat the hell out of him and took Adaleen to a hospital even though she kept yelling she was fine. When I realized there was not a chance in hell that I was going to get a doctor to look at her, I walked her back to her apartment."

"She never told me," Edward said. I wasn't sure that he would have remembered if she had, but I doubted Adaleen would bring it up.

"After that we had a sort of understanding. She wouldn't look me in the eye and I wouldn't stop looking at her. We became friends, then something more. Adaleen was too stubborn to admit that she loved me until you, Edward, asked her for help on what to do around that girl, Catherine. She came to my apartment that night and told me she wanted to marry me. So I told her I was a vampire. At first she didn't believe me and so I proved it to her. I was ready for her to run out, to say she never wanted to see me again. Instead, Adaleen kissed me.

"I went out the next day and bought we wedding bands. We had an agreement that after we got married we were going to have children. Adaleen wanted to but I didn't want to hurt her. I took her to the Chicago Fair which is where I got down on one knee and proposed. She wore the most gorgeous dress to our wedding. It was a small wedding, only Edward came. My parents were dead, I closed off any attempts of friendship and Adaleen's parents were both sick.

"Adaleen got pregnant and we were overjoyed. Our plan was to go to the countryside and raise a family and I would change her. I bought a house on a farm and we ran away. Everything was fine and we named our children Edward and Alexandria. Adaleen always like the name Alexandria. Edward Nathaniel Christophe Traverse and Alexandria Alyosha Liane Traverse. We called her Aly to shorten the whole thing with her middle name.

"The twins grew overly slowly because they were half vampire. That's why it looked like we were frozen in time. But when they both reached seventeen, the Volturi took a special interest in them. They took our whole family to Italy against our will and kept us prisoner in the castle. This is, of course, after we met up once more with Carlisle and Esme. They ran test of our children and we begged them not to. The only way we would ever see Edward and Aly again would to willing undergo scientific testing for the Volturi.

"I volunteered but they needed Adaleen to do it. I was torn between my children and my wife. Adaleen went behind my back and did it anyway. That's why she's half human. We escaped with our children late at night but the Volturi caught up with us. It turned out that James was working for them and he caught Edward, my son, by the leg. Edward held them off and yelled for us to go on. I had to pull Aly away. I knew he was dead and I did my best to protect the rest of my family.

"The Volturi have been after us ever since. Aly no longer went to school. Laine and I were always on the run. We were constantly switching identities and moving from one place to another. The Volturi caught up with us and grabbed Aly. Adaleen and I spit up to find you and I guess she came looking for Carlisle. That's were all of you came in and now I'm willing to kill anyone or anything to save what's left of my family."

**EPOV**

That's what my sister had been put through? I couldn't imagine the pain she must have been put through. Not only emotionally, but the physical pain of what the Volturi had done to her. The transition from human to vampire was brutal, it could only be worse going back. And I was no help. When Anthony had to chose between the love of his life and his children, Adaleen made the decision for him.

It must have been so much easier when we were kids. I didn't remember much but I remembered us running through the market places. Our neighbors hated us. And on halloween we broke into that old hotel. What was the name of that place?

_"Come on Edward! It's Halloween! What do you want to do?" Laine was dressed up as a witch._

_"We could go annoy the neighbors," I was too old to dress up. Adaleen forced me into a suit and said I could go as a gentleman._

_"No, let's do something really big. Want to go into the hotel Dravenadid?" she twilled one of the curls in her hair._

_"That old dump? You know it's haunted."_

_"What better day to break in than Halloween?"_

"I think I know where she is." I said.

--

**A/N: ok, i know it's a kinda suckish chapter but i needed to put in anthony. i TOTALLY forgot the whole loveless souls thing. i'll do it next chapter! a little late, i no, but deal. i KNOW james is dead but i'll explain that too! btw, the reason i wrote this is cause my friend bet that for every review i got she'll give me a dollar. so maybe i should be for reviews but i'm above that! and i got 12 bucks already.  
****now someone write me a "get well soon" note before i kill you!**

**-jace 3**


	8. Chpt 8: little by little

**A/N: thx for the get well soon thing. i'm hitting a little of a wall. so i'm going to burn down the wall. i get discharged on thurs. so, bengie dropped a laptop off for me which was sweet. HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! just wanted to clear that up. and on with the writing!**

**i am not SM. btw, who else thinks that dude pattinson will never live up to edward's hottness?**

Chapter 8

**ADPOV**

"He's not coming," I told James. I couldn't even move after he had injected me with some drug. My wrists were bleeding but not badly, the handcuffs were too tight though. My head hung low, strands that had come loose from my ponytail hung in my face and there was a mixture of dirt and blood streaming down the side of my face.

"He'll be here," said James sharpening a knife. "If he knows what's good for him."

There were very few people in my life James didn't want to kill. Whether he was after Edward or Anthony I couldn't be sure. It was dark where I was. Tied to a chair by my hands and ankles.

"It's cold," I said. Now I was starting to regret not wearing that white sweater Alice had picked out for me.

"Now you know how I feel," Jame put down the knife and stood in front of me. "So why should you think he's not coming?"

"Because I sent Edward to the wrong location," and despite everything, I smiled. "You can kill me but you won't get the rest of my family."

James yanked my head up by my hair. "Where did you send him?" he demanded slapping me across the face with vampire strength. "Tell me!"

"Bite me," I smiled my fangs at him.

**EPOV**

"There was a hotel when we were kids," I told Anthony. "It was called Hotel Dravenadid. Adaleen always refereed to it as the hotel Dravenadid. That's what she meant in her call when she said 'the hotel-' you have to trust me."

"Where is this hotel?" asked Anthony.

"It was near our Chicago apartment. A little down town but I'll know it when I see it."

"Great," said Anthony. "Jasper, can I have my gun?"

Jasper handed it to him and Anthony started to load it with silver bullets. "Edward, you did kill James. Kinda. Well, the Volturi found him and ran their experiments. It turns out that they were able to cross some werewolf DNA into his body. So James came back as if a werewolf. He has the ability to heal as fast as one but he can't morph."

I was really starting to hate werewolves.

"You," Anthony spoke towards Bella. "Are staying here. Edward and I are doing this alone."

"No way!" yelled just about everyone in the room.

"She's my little sister too," said Alice. "And you're going to need my visions if you want to catch James."

"Edward is my husband," piped up Bella. "If he's going, so am I." I was honored that my Bella wanted to come with me. I was going to make her come anyway, if James was coming after her, I sure as hell was going to be there to kill him. For real this time.

"Adaleen's family" said Jasper. "And life just wouldn't be the same without her making me over emotional."

"You're always over emotional!" yelled Emmett slapping Anthony on the back. "I'm with ya mate! It's not every day I get to kick some serious werewolf butt!"

Rose smiled, "I've already cut vacation short. Might as well have a little fun."

"I'm in and I bet Esme's game too," said Carlisle taking off his doctor's coat. "Sorry about using the defibrillator on you so many times Anthony."

"Now put that gun away before in accidentally goes off." I said.

"Yeah, uh, one problem," Anthony said. "We have to get to that hotel but I died in this hospital. You, large one, what's your name?"

"Emmett."

"Can I borrow your sweatshirt?"

Emmett took off his grey sweatshirt and I found he wasn't wearing anything underneath. That painted an all too vivid picture of what Emmett and Rosalie must have been doing when Alice gave them that call. Anthony rolled his eyes and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Here, we'll trade," he said. Knowing from personal hunting experience, Anthony must have worked out. A lot. And he had more scars than even Jasper, a tattoo on his right shoulder of a red phoenix with a back of a black flame. How a vampire got a tattoo was beyond me but I wasn't going to pry.

Anthony pulled the hood up on Emmett's sweatshirt and slouched his shoulders. Anthony's shirt was small on Emmett but not very noticeably when tucked in. Anthony tossed my keys back at me and I caught them reflexively.

"Drive to the nearest airport and don't keep it under a hundred," he said.

We walked out of the hospital, Anthony keeping his head down and trying to look un-noticeable. The receptionist that was there when Anthony "died" had left her post and the new one was referring to Anthony as a hoodlum in her mind. That one made me smile. Carlisle told her that he's be leaving for a vacation (which made no sense seeing that he had just been on one) but it was overlooked. He was the best doctor there, the hospital was more than willing to give him a little extra vacation days.

Carlisle took his own car. He was driving home to pick up Esme with Jasper and Alice. In my Volvo was Anthony, Bella, Emmett, and Rose. I was driving, Emmett riding next to me. I wasn't letting Bella into the suicide seat with me drivign 160mph.

"So..." Rose said in attempt to start conversation. "You're Anthony..."

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"Rosalie,"

"Nice name," he muttered. "So you must be Emmett's mate. Are you married?"

"Multiple times," I mumbled. The corners of Anthony's mouth twitched in a smile but that was a far as he got.

"So what does that tattoo on your shoulder mean?" she asked.

_"Proeliator Preliato Abyssus,"_Anthony said. Latin? "It's a direct translation to 'hell fighters,' it's on the necklace Laine wears and her wedding band."

"Adaleen doesn't wear a necklace," noted Bella. "I remember when we were at the mall. Alice tried to get her one-"

"But she refused saying that she didn't enjoy being choked by a metal chain," completed Anthony. "Adaleen has classic excuses. She must have thought it made her stand out. Or that Edward would remember what it meant. You didn't like the idea of your little sister being in a secret organization."

"WHAT?!" yelled everyone in the car and Anthony winced.

"I'll tell you what, if I'm still alive after this I'll tell you."

Normally it would have taken longer to reach the airport but at the speed we were going, I pull into the parking lot in less than half an hour. We had no baggage and bought tickets to the next plane leaving for Chicago. There was little trouble going through security, Bella kept setting off the metal detector until she realized that she had a nickle in her pocket. She blushed and my knees buckled.

The plane ride was unbarable for Anthony. Bella leaned on my shoulder to take a little nap, Rose and Em were all the way in the back of the plane, but Anthony kept drumming his fingers on the little tray or shaking his knee or checking his watch every ten seconds.

"Calm down," I said. "We'll be there in ten minutes."

"Adaleen could be dead in ten minutes."

**--**

**look people (/vampires/werewolves/jedi) this is a hospital. meaning that doctors have me hooked up on valium so i'm practically telling everyone that i love bologna (which i don't because it tastes disgusting) and that i can fly. so the doctors think i need a straigh jacket because they put the wrong amount of medicine into my blood stream. damn non carlisle doctor  
whatevah, i was going to make this longer cause i'm REALLY tired. look, i'm going to sleep. i have fourteen reviews so i guess that's good. still not begging people (/vampires/werewolves/jedi) and the tv in my room broke. so i'm going to go wander around the hospital and ask when i get to go home. TWO DAYS!!  
i know this was a short chapter nd the author's notes were as long as the thing but next one will be better. promise.**


	9. Chpt 9: chicago

**A/N: way not to rush me people (/vampires/werewolves/oh you get it!) here's the next chapter. still own nothing.**

chapter 9

**ADPOV**

I cannot feel the upper part of my body anymore which really sucked but I suppose it was good because if James hit me one more time I was going to kill him.

"Tell me where you sent them!" geez, I don't even remember anymore.

At least I had made some progress, I figured out where he was holding me. He was going for ironic. I can't blame him. I mean, if I had captured myself and was going to kill the people I care about, I'd take me here. Wait, if I was him than why would I be capturing myself? I never got the time to contemplate it because James hit me with the back of his knife and I blacked out.

**ANPOV**

I really need to hunt. Ugh, throughout the whole plane ride I was ready to maul that girl, Bella. Deep breaths. If I kill her there's no way in hell that Edward would help me find Adaleen. Every time I thought about what he must be doing to her I became nauseous. I hadn't felt like this since I was human.

"Andy?" Emmett waved his hand in front of my face. We were at the airport in Chicago and I was leaning aginst a wall and I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. "What the hell?!"

"Oh," I let him up. "Sorry, old habits die hard."

"Adaleen did the same thing to me," Jasper said stretching his legs. "Thanks for waiting up for us."

No problem, my wife could have just died. Stop this Anthony, pull yourself together! Adaleen's going to be fine, I just have to find her. Then we can get back Aly and go back to a normal life.

"Has anyone seen Edward?" asked Bella.

"You really don't want to be around me right now, I haven't hunted in about a month," I said clenching my fists. "And I believe Edward was discussing car rentals with Carlisle and Esme over there."

"Oh. Thanks."

She looked like an older, Adaleen. At first I had had a small dilemma in determining whether or not she was a vampire. It wasn't health to be that pale. But Forks had to be one of the most rainy places I've ever seen. Adaleen preferred the rain and anything that Adaleen preferred, I preferred. Stop thinking like this! Ugh. I needed to hunt and concentrate. And stop thinking about killing my brother-in-law's fiancee.

I fingered the ring on my left hand. Adaleen had the back engraved with the say _facilis desencus averni_ which was her idea of a joke. _The descent into hell is easy_ and, unlike _Proeliator Preliato Abyssus _which was grammatically incorrect in so many ways, her saying actually made some sense. Leave it to my wife to snipe at me with correct grammar. On the outside of my wedding band was a dragon circling the ring completely. About a week into our marriage Adaleen decided that we were going to be overly unconventional.

_"Life's too short," she was hanging off the edge of our bed in the farm cottage._

_"Maybe for you." I was cooking breakfast. Eggs, the only thing I can cook. "I, personally, was bored out of my mind before I moved to Chicago."_

_"I don't want to be normal."_

_"You just married a vampire. You can't get much more abnormal," I smiled at her._

_"Do you want kids?"_

_"Yes." I admitted. "I don't think we can though."_

_"We can try," she rolled over._

_"Alright," I took the pot off our little stove. "Let's start now!"_

_"Anthony!" she giggled when I ran over and tackled her. "Anthony!"_

"Anthony!" I snapped back to reality. Edward was standing in front of me. He was much taller than me, myself being five foot ten and reasonably tall for my appearance. "Come on, we're leaving."

We got into a Journey R/T - AWD. Adaleen's obsession with cars was starting to rub off on me. I was surprised all of us fit. Edward was in the front but Carlisle was driving. Esme sat next to Bella who was in between us. Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice fit into third row seating. Even with that, Emmett still had to sit in the truck area.

"Why am I sitting in the trunk?" asked Emmett.

"'Cause you take up two seats," answered Alice. "By the way, Anthony, how did you get through airport security with a gun on you?"

"I made the tech guys forget it was illegal." I answered taking the gun out and clicking off the safety.

"How'd you do that? Mind control?" Bella asked.

"No, I'm just really good at making people forget things," I said. "Sorry I kinda used Edward as a guinea pig. But, hey, we're all loveless souls, right?"

"I beg your pardon?" said Rose from in the back.

"Ask Edward, he used to say it all the time," I closed my eyes and leaned back on the seat.

"Sorry, I don't remember," Edward muttered from behind me.

"Oh, I really did a number on you," oops. "It's not your fault I sucked at erasing memory and probably deleted everything before the third grade."

"Can you give Edward his memories back?" asked Bella. I could tell her voice.

"No, I can only erase. To give back memories I would have to retain them. Which would put me into an identity crisis," everyone seemed to slump a little. "If you want your memories you'd have to ask Adaleen. If she told you enough, you might end up getting them back. I don't know, I might have missed some deep part of your conscious or something."

Bella perked up a bit but Edward looked out the window. "Left."

We were already in a shady looking part of downtown Chicago. As far as I could see, half this place was industrial, the other was completely run down. Trash bags were piled on curbs and there was no one on the sidewalks. Even when I looked closely, I could only catch a glimpse of what this place used to be.

"Two right and then turn left," Edward said. What was bothering me is that I couldn't even remember a hotel being around here. Carlisle took the directions until Edward eventually told him to stop. We all got out of the car but there was only an empty lot.

Despite everything I fell to my knees.

"Anthony I swear to you on my life this was where the hotel was," Edward was just as frustrated as me.

I got up and looked him in the eye. "You are absolutely sure that this is where is was?" I didn't have to ask, I could see it in his eyes.

"Yes." I fell to the ground again. This was completely pathetic. And I knew why.

"Adaleen lied," I said. "She knows that if I come after her, Jame's will kill me. And knowing her, she must have sent us as far away from her as she could. But she's in the city."

"How do you know?" asked Esme. At least i thought she was Esme. The blond one was Rosalie. I think.

"I can feel it through the ground but I'm too low on blood to pinpoint her," I answered keeping my mind in control.

"You mean that meditating thing where you melt into your surroundings but have to keep you mind or you go into a coma?" asked Bella. Wait, how did she know that? "Adaleen taught me how to do that but I'm not very good."

I lifted myself into a more respectable, standing possition. "If you learned it in less than fifty year, you're a natural. Now close your eyes." Bella did.

"What are you doing?" asked Emmett. "I don't believe in all this voodoo crap."

"You're a vampire, you really ought to," I said. "Now I'm going to use Bella to find Adaleen. Okay Bella, I'm going to need you to lock out everyone and everything except my voice." I waited. I haven't done this in years, not since Adaleen mastered it. "Take a memory of Adaleen and enhance in. remember what you were wearing, who you were with, the sounds, the smells." I waited longer. "Now on the count of three you are going to open your eyes and let everything in the outside world come back to you. One...Two...Three."

Bella's eyes snapped open and she collapsed, unconscious.

"What did you do to her?" Edward demanded catching her.

"Don't worry, she'll snap out of it in ten...nine..eight..." Bella came back after that. Alright, I'm allowed to be a little off. "Bella, you're going to feel a little light headed for the next few minutes but I need you to tell me where you went. You should have been able to find Adaleen or at least have seen where she's being held."

"A shack," she said holding onto Edward. "Or a toold shed, I'm not sure. But there was a ferris wheel behind her. James was there too, and he had a knife."

"That son of a-" I started but Jasper covered my mouth.

"No need for me to murder anyone yet," he said. Oh yeah, he obsorbs feelings. "And where is she."

"The carnival," both Edward and I said at once.

--

**A/N: look, I get to go home tomorrow and i have to make the docotors hate me as much as possible. It sucks cause i'm on first name notification with them by now. i know this was a short and sucking chapter but i'm only going to write 11. maybe 12. i'll decide later. open to ideas her people (/vampires/werewolves/jedi/evil-shopping-obsessed-pixies)!  
jace**


	10. Chpt 10: James revisited

**A/N: well, for those of you wondering why i WAS in the hospital, I was hit by a car. stupid red pickup truck driver. and edward was kinda tied up with wedding plans to zip over here and save me. i don't blame, him but i blame alice for not telling me though. ok, i take that back, i love u alice, but more as a sister. don't hurt me jasper. i luv u too. (i do not vouch for emmett just to be mean) xD**

chapter 10

**ADPOV**

I felt myself drifting in and out of consciousness. James yanked me up by my hair. Note to self: get hair cut to Alice's length.

"Hello," he said like we were having a conversation over afternoon tea. "Good to see you're awake."

My head was throbbing. I felt a trickle of blood hit the corner of my mouth and James wiped it away. "Get away from me," I hissed.

"Now, now, now," he cupped my cheek. "That's no way to talk to me." James brought the knife to my throat.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you and my husband were best friends, because he was the best man at your wedding, because I never did anything to ever hurt you, and because, God damn it, Anthony told our kids bedtime stories about you and in not one of them you were a murderer!" I screamed at him, trying to get loose from the chair but only cutting myself deeper.

"I guess you never really know vampires," he whispered in my ears. "So tell me where you sent them."

"Or what, you'll kill me?"

"No," he said. "I'll kill your daughter."

He took out a cell phone and he hit speed dial. Aly's voice rang clear out on the phone. "Hello? Somebody help me! Please! Somebody!" she screamed. I turned my head away and blinked a few traitor tears.

"Now tell me where they are or she'll be joining your son."

"I sent them to the old hotel Dravenadid but it was torn down a few years back after a fire," I whispered. "I don't know where they are."

"I'm sorry Laine, but that just isn't good enough."

**EMPOV**

I wondered why Anthony was beating himself up. Aside from the occasional bang of his head into the headrest, he was digging his fingernails into his palm. Jasper was giddy and Alice was trying to get a vision of where Anthony was. Rosy wasn't even being overly hostile. No one could see as clearly what he was doing but me, who was sitting into the truck space of this Dodge.

"So Andy," I said. "Uh...what's your favorite color?"

Colors? Was that really what I've been demoted to?

"Why is that at all important?" he asked. Hey, if it got him to stop self conducting pain it was worth it.

"The correct word is inducing Emmett, not conducting," said Edward. "And I have to share Anthony's wonderment in your sudden fascination with colors."

"Well..." think faster! "You're going to be my...uh... step brother so I'm going to need to know everything about you."

"He's not too bright, is he?" Andy asked. "Emmett, I already am your brother-in-law. A step brother would require me being the child of either Carlisle or Esme before they were married."

"Emmett has his moments," Edward said. Well, he's standing up for me which was new. "Usually they involve tearing animals to shreds but sometimes he comes in handy."

"I look forward to you meeting James," Anthony muttered. "Red. Adaleen wore it to our wedding."

"Is she all you think about?" I asked.

"Yes," he said quite honestly. "Do you not like the color red?"

"No, I think that red's great," I said. "I was just wondering if you only think about Adaleen."

"When she's missing, yes," Anthony said angrily but then he calmed down. "I used to play sports. Baseball, soccer, and football."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" If I was in reach of him I would have slapped him on the back. "So what positions do you play?"

"Pitcher, midfield, and quarterback," he said. "I'm the best at soccer because I've played it the longest. I can pitch pretty fast but I haven't played either baseball or football in a while."

"Great, when we're done you can toss the old pig skin around with Jasper and I."

Edward cleared his throat.

"And Edward," I signed exasperatedly.

"If we're still alive," Anthony said.

"Why do you always have to be so unhappy?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm actually a light and easy going vampire," said Andy. I found that hard to believe. "I just need some rest and some fresh blood."

"What's your favorite type of game?"

"South African Hartebeest," he had me and he lost me. "It's a type of antelope, second fastest land animal in the world."

"What's the fastest land animal?" I asked.

"Cheetah," everyone else in the car said.

"Oh," that made me feel smart. "What's the fastest animal in all?"

"Peregrine Falcon," Anthony said quickly.

Random silence I was ready to break when Carlisle made an announcement.

"We're here," Carlisle said. I've never seen eight vampires and one human get out of a car so quickly.

**EPOV**

Emmett kept Anthony busy with small talk. I didn't know the word 'exasperatedly' was in Emmett's mental dictionary but you do learn something every day.

The carnival grounds did bring back memories, but this place was totally run down. I wondered why it was still standing. Tonight was not at all a beautiful night. The sky was flooding with brown smoke clouds and the air was thick. Bella wrinkled her nose and I was content with not breathing. The rides had been upgraded since the last time I had been here.

All of the amusement rides here were no longer working. The Ferris wheel was missing cars from it and a few support beams. There was a thick layer or dirt and dust. Some old boxes of popcorn and ice cream sticks littered the ground. A lopsided sign hung above the place; paint to faded to read legibly.

"Edward," Anthony said. "James is going after three of us. You, me, and Bella. I trust that you'll be able to look after her while I kill James."

"I'm helping!" said Emmett and Rosalie smiled.

"Everyone ready?" Anthony asked. "Alrighty then, Whitlock, you're going to approach from the front with Emmett and Rose. Carlisle and Esme will go through the back and while he's distracted, grab Adaleen. I'm betting that Aly's going to be in there but I might be wrong. If she is, Edward, you and Bella will have to take her out of there. Alice, I'm going to need some help with getting out of there, can you high-jack a car for me?"

"My pleasure," Alice smiled.

"James is armed and dangerous, Emmett, do you think you can take him out?"

"Hell yeah!" Emmett yelled and Rose gave a little cough.

"Rosalie, I need you to get that knife away from him and make sure that he won't be able to move. Yes Emmett, before you ask, you can break his legs. Just leave him alive for me."

Emmett stood a little straighter.

"Anthony?" asked Jasper. "You were in the army too. James is either outrageously stupid or planning to trick us."

"Actually, James over thinks things," said Anthony cracking his knuckles. "It was his downfall. So he's going to be anticipation some guineas plan, not a snatch and grab. Everyone know what they're doing?"

"What are you going to be doing?" asked Bella and I was wondering the same thing.

"I'm going to go into the shed first," he said. "James also enjoys gloating quite a bit so he'll go through his entire plot before you guys go in and attack. Emmett, the second you go through that door you need to get him away from Adaleen. You two can do whatever you want, just leave him alive for me."

"Remember that he's a werewolf," I added. "James heals fast so we're going to have to move even quicker here."

"Thank you," Anthony said. "Everyone understand?"

There were a bunch of nods.

"Great, wait for my signal."

"Edward?" my Bella whispered. "What if she isn't here, what if I was wrong? What if Adaleen dies and it's all my fault and you won't love me and-"

I put my finger to her lips. "I have total confidence in you Bella," i gave her a quick kiss and felt her inhale sharply with surprise. I gave a crooked smile. "You know, when we get back to Forks, Charlie's going to kill me for taking you. In the middle of the school week no less. What kind of husband am I?"

"Hey, at least it's not Itally," she smiled. God I loved her. And nothing was going to get in the way of that. Especially this damn werewolf. And I wasn't going to let anything happen to her. "Edward, I'm scared." She admitted. Me too, but I wouldn't tell her until later.

"One day I'm confident Anthony and I will argue on who had the right to kill James." I said in one last attempt to lift her spirits. "I guess he'll win every time because he actually will."

"What's the signal?" asked Emmett. "No, seriously! Somebody tell me what the signal is!"

**ANPOV**

My hands were shaking. I always found that in times of great stress that I could always count on my hands being very steady. Not now. No, my hands were shaking even as a knocked on the shed's door.

"Who is it?" I heard James ask.

"Girl Scouts," I murmured, pushing the door open.

Adaleen had her hands tied behind a crummy chair. Each of her ankles were tied to the back legs of the chair with wire ties. It took every last bit of self control in my body to not kill James right then and there. He had the edge of a sharpened knife to Adaleen's throat.

"Look who it is honey," he siad to Adaleen. When she refused to lift her head he pulled it up by the roots of her hair. I took an invoulentary step forward. Adaleen's beautiful brown hair was dirtied with blood and dirt. It fell in her eyes which were as dark as mine.

"Adaleen," I took another step towards her but James just move the knife closer to her neck, cutting it slightly.

"If you take another step forward, I'll kill her," he smiled at the very thought as I tightened the mussels in my arm. "Now empty your gun and kick it over here."

As I took the gun out and emptied the cartridge from it, Adaleen looked at me and said, "Anthony, you shouldn't have come."

"Don't be ridiculous," I said softly. "I came because I promised that I would be there for you in sickness or in health, for better or for worse, 'til death do us part."

The vaugue refernce to our wedding put fresh tears in her eyes. I was afraid I had hurt her when she said, "I love you."

"Well," said James standing up. "Hate to ruin the emotional moment here but it's what I do. So who wants to die first?"

"James, why?" I asked him. "I hadn't hear a word about you or Diana in over two hundred years. So why, when we did see you, did you decide to kill my son, kidnap my daughter, hold the meaning of my existence in front of me barely conscious and tied to a chair, you are asking which of us wants to die first?"

"You see Anthony. Diana left me and I found a coven of two vampires called Victoria and Laurent. So I came to Forks and found a treat known as Isabella Swan, it would be good sport to hunt her but that damn vampire got in the way and killed me."

"Wait if Edward killed you, how are alive?" asked Adaleen.

"Don't interupt my story," said James stroking her cheek. I wanted to break his jaw more than I wanted to know what happened.

"Anthony, don't," Adaleen calmed me down. Leave it do her to figure out my entire plan like I had whispered it in her ear. She flinched at his touch. "Anthony, it's alright. I can take him."

"Is that so," he moved a strand of hair out of her face.

Adaleen shot a flame through her hand cuffs which melted the instantly. Then she punched him in the face hard enough to break his damn werewolf jaw.

"You couldn't have done that soon?" I asked with wide eyes.

"I wasn't conscious before," she said undoing the wire ties around her ankles.

James came back around and tackled me. "Emmett! Now would be a good time!"

Oh out no where Emmett and Rose came through the door and somehow got James off of me. Esme took Adaleen but Carlisle tried to get James under control. Jasper wasn't anywhere near calming him down as Edward and Bella entered the scene. Bella was behind Edward the whole time, listening to James snarl and struggle against the hold of four vampires.

It wasn't until now I realized how much I didn't want to kill James. I walked over to him. "You never answered my question," I told him. "Why did you do it?"

"Because humans do not mix with vampires," he said. "I should have killed her when I had the chance."

That was it? Just some age old prejudice that had killed my family. "Where is my daughter?" I asked.

James did speak. I took the safty off the gun and pointed it in his face. "Where is Alexandria?!"

"She squeeled like pig when I burned her bit...by...bit," he laughed.

"You basterd," I said before emptying the clip into him, clicking the trigger until it jammed.

I remember dropping the gun after that, not ashamed of what I had done. I walked out of the shed and Adaleen ran into me. She didn't need to say anything to me, but I held her for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

"He killed Aly," I told her.

"That's impossible," she said. "He played on his phone a bit of her yelling for help."

"It was a recording," I wished it wasn't. "There's no way that he could have been on the same line as Aly and her still picked up. I'm sorry Laine, but they're both gone."

She cried into my shoulder and I even a tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly. I'm a vampire, I wasn't supposed to be able ot cry. Somehow we both got into the car that Alice had stollen and we drove to the nearest airport. Adaleen cried herself to sleep next to me and I stroked her hair and cheeks. No one dared to speak next to us, even as we flew business class and there were a hundred people around us, no one looked our way. And even if they did I wouldn't have cared. Long after Adaleen had gone to sleep, I whispered words of comfort into her ear that I didn't beileve myself.

When we landed, I carried Lanie out of the plane bridal style and drove us home. Carlisle and Esme told us that we could sleep in their room, that they had to run an errand that I knew didn't exist. None the different, I layed Adaleen across the bed and watched her sleep hopefully without dreams.

--

**A/N: one more chapter to write, it's not over here people. i won't publish this one til tonight but i am offically out of the hospital! yeahness! i dont think i'll write a sequal so i'll wrap it all up in the last chapter. i want a Saab 93 convertable. idk why but i do. o well, i'll deal. i have 21 reviews!! more yeahness! ok, i really have to stop that. all this depressing writing is making me overly happy. _shiver_.**


	11. Chpt 11: back to normal

**A/N: i really don't waste time. went back into hospital cause i tripped down a staircase and dislocated some bone in my wrist. now i have this stupid blue cast thing on my left arm which (a) makes me look like a dope (b) makes typing near impossible and (c) gives yet another reason why on that stupid character quiz i should have been Bella, not Carlisle.**

**i'm in the hospital too much to own anything... :(**

Last Chapter!!

**ANPOV**

It had been three weeks since we had gotten back from Chicago. Both of us decided that we wanted to stay permanently in Forks. Adaleen had invented a lie that she had caught meningitis and would be out of school for as long as it took. Meanwhile, I had erased the incident of me pulling a gun on Edward and of the phone call from everyone in Forks and had myself enrolled in the high school to be in the same grade as Adaleen.

We rented an apartment for the two of us because I didn't want to be adopted. Nothing against Carlisle but the idea of being adopted freaked me out. I still thought of him as a father but I wasn't ready to be Anthony Cullen yet. Didn't have the same kind of ring.

Adaleen still cried herself to sleep and I did my best to get over it. But at the end of the day, I was still that fifteen year old who couldn't get there fast enough. Everyone was telling me that it wasn't my fault but it didn't keep me from blaming myself. There were too many could've, would've, should've-s.

I had just com back from hunting which I had finally gotten to. I walked upstairs to hear the shower running. Adaleen was in the shower when I left two hours ago.

"Adaleen?" I asked knocking softly on the door. "Are you alright?"

I could hear the water hitting her but not changing its path so that meant that she wasn't moving. I couldn't smell blood but I had just come back from hunting so I couldn't be sure.

"Darling?" I tried again. "I'm coming in, okay...?"

I pushed the door open and moved the curtain of the shower back. Adaleen was sitting down in the middle of the shower, clutching her knees to her body and crying into them. Not even bothering to take my shoes off, I climbed in and held her.

"You really ought to go hunting," I said. It was one of the things that I knew would make her feel at least a little bit better. The cold hard killing of animals would make her forget about all this for a while.

"You're going to get all wet," she said, ignoring what I had said.

"It's a little late for that," I smiled. "Come now, if you don't hunt we both know that you're going to end up sicking Bella."

Adaleen laughed. "Fine, I'll hunt and then go shopping for the apartment with you."

"Adaleen, I am vampire. What could I possibly need?"

"I'm sure Alice can think up something." Adaleen laughed again. Two times in one shower, new record. "Let me finish up, okay?"

I stepped out of the shower and closed the curtain behind me. I grabbed a towel out of a cabinet because I was soaking wet. I had talked Rosalie out of building another room for me but she was doing it anyway. But until it was done, I was living out of a backpack. Alice had wanted to take me shopping with Adaleen for a long time but I was just wearing some of Edward or Carlisle's clothes until then. Jasper and Emmet were too tall.

I pulled out a pair of jeans and a black, collared shirt. I usually wore collared shirt out of habit but I somehow thought Alice was going to change that. She seemed to think they made me look depressed. Obviously she hadn't been around me long enough. Still dripping, I went into the downstairs bathroom to change.

"Rose, Emmett, can you take Adaleen hunting?" I asked from inside the bathroom, aware both of them could hear me.

"No prob," Emmett said. "Can I ride your motorcycle later?"

"Yes," I answered. I wasn't partial to riding in cars, I found motorcycles to me easier to maneuver when being followed by blood crazed vampire chasers. My bike was a jet black Aprilia RSV 1000 R to which I had taken the liberty to painting flames onto the back. I think Emmett wanted to ride it for the soul purpose to have Rosalie gripping onto his waist. I couldn't blame him, Adaleen loved riding with me.

"And Alice," I continued. "Could you take me and Adaleen shopping for things for our apartment?"

"I already did!" she yelled louder than she should have,"Fully furnished, you guys can move in as soon as Adaleen's done hunting."

**ADPOV**

I heard what Alice said and I could help but smile. I was going to have a home again! But it was going to be so empty without Edward; my brilliant yet absent minded son and Alexandria; my drama queen-photographer or a daughter. The Cullens were my family now. And I was going to have to make this life as normal as possible. Even if it didn't include my children.

I took an hour to hunt with Rosalie and Emmett. The only reason it too that long is because I was too low on blood to locate the animals. So I just ran until I found a grizzly bear. Which Emmett kill stole from me and broke it's neck. Ironic that it was a grizzly that mauled him. I just tackled the next one and drained every last drop of sweet blood.

"What was the black plague like?" asked Emmett.

"Ask me another question from the dark ages and I swear to the high heavens that I will chase you down and break your nose," I threatened.

"Well that's not nice," his puffed. "Did DaVinci cry when you turned him down for the prom?"

I ran after him. Emmett was stronger but I was faster. I ran past him and did a U-turn. He apparently thought I was still behind him so I stuck my arm out and clothes-lined him at the waste.

"What was that for?!" he asked on the ground.

"You deserved it," said Rose catching up to us.

I outstretched a hand and dragged him to his feet. Then I punched him in the nose and felt it break. "I don't go back on my word," I smiled. Even the corners of Rose's perfect lips curved up into a grin. I just made Rosalie Hale smile. I'm good. I'm _very_ good.

We walked back to the Cullen house at vampire pace which was equivalent to sprinting at human pace. I found Anthony on the couch reading _Gone with the Wind _with what appeared to be a large distaste.

"You hate romance novels," I said taking it away. "And I know you're a fast reader but you can't be this far in already. You're half way through Part Five!"

"I started to read it once in 1963, when it came out. I dropped it, never like the Scarlet girl," he said putting it down. "It's surprising how much I still remember. Oh, and Edward's letting me barrow his car to take you to our apartment."

"What happened to your motorcycle?"

"Emmett's taking Rosalie somewhere," he said. "So I'm taking your brother's car. Do you mind? Alice picked out the furniture so we can move in tonight."

"You do know that no one's at school is going to get over the fact that I live with you, right?" I said.

"Or the fact that I'm a vampire," he smiled, getting up from the sofa and holding on to my waste.

"Or the fact that you're too hansom for your own good."

"Or the fact that-"

"Get a room!" yelled Emmett!

"Something about him seems off today," said my beautiful husband, taking Edward's car keys off the kitchen table and escorting me into the car.

The drive was quick and our apartment was on the top floor of a respectable looking, brick building. After parking the car we walked up the twenty flights of stairs to apartment A10. I have to hand it to Alice, she is a genius. No, an inspirational goddess of fashion was a more accurate description. The place was amazing. The walls were white, the carpet blue. She had dark red furniture with an open kitchen.

The place was a modern paradise. In the bedroom there was one bed (thank you Alice) with nightstands, lamps, a plasma on the wall, and a bathroom. There were green sheet, white walls like the rest of the place, and a new wooden floor. One and a half bathroom, one bedroom, one kitchen, one living room, one dining room. It was amazing. And it was also late.

"I'm human again so I need to sleep," I sighed. "There really are some things I'm starting to hate about this."

"It's alright," said Anthony. "You're half vampire. So you need half as much sleep."

"True," I said seductively.

"So that means that you could probably need to sleep at about two in the morning."

"True," I said pulling him towards our new bedroom.

"So that means we have a couple of hours to kill..." I pulled him into the bedroom and slammed the door.

--

When I woke up the first thought that ran through my mind was that Anthony had his arms wrapped around me. The second thought that went through my mind was that we were going to be alright for the first time in a long time. The third though was not as pleasant.

"We are so late!" I yelled jumping up.

"Adaleen, what's wrong?" asked Anthony sitting up.

"It's eight o'clock," I said pulling on some underwear. "We were suppose to be at school and hour and a half ago!"

Anthony groaned and bagged his head against our headboard. "This is all my fault."

"No it's not," I said going into our closet and putting on some jeans. "I should have told you. We can blame ourselves later, we need to get dressed now!"

Anthony grabbed some black grey jeans and a red shirt. I put on a button up blouse with little red and white flowers on it. I ran a comb through my hair while my husband pulled on some socks and shoes. He rustled his hair a little and I put on sandals.

He drove fast by my standards and pulled into the school parking lot undetected. Which was a miracle seeing that he would have crashed any speed gun pointed at us.

"Okay, you go to the office, most of your classes should be with me or one of the Cullens," I told him. "Uh... okay, we're in fourth hour right now which means that you have history and I have Spanish."

"Adaleen, you're fluent in Spanish," he said. "Now calm down. This isn't my first day of school."

"It is this decade," I countered.

"Technically twenty-four years, but whose counting?" he smiled that damn smile and I almost fainted. "Now you go to class, I can handle this."

**EPOV**

"Sorry I'm late," said Anthony walking into the classroom. He looked happy which might explain why I didn't get my car back.

_Oh My God. Did the Cullens just adopt again?_

_He's so hot!_

_Great, just what I need. Some Brit picking up every girl in Forks the Cullens haven't already snagged._

Most thoughts were focused around that territory. "Take a seat Mister...?"

"Traverse, Anthony Traverse," he said James Bond style. Anthony sat down next to me.

"I was just talking about Appomatox's Courthouse," said our teacher, Mr. Albom. "Well, after Lee-"

I had gone through this lesson countless times and allowed myself to listen to the minds of my family or of people around Bella.

_You really ought to stop that._ I heard Anthony think so loudly I had thought he had actually spoken. _It's an invasion of privacy._

_So you don't block me? Adaleen does all the time._ I replied.

_Oh, I know how to block you. I just don't. And Bella's blushing right now for some odd reason. And the boy next to her is overly nervous._

_How do you know that?_

_I sense heat, remember? I'll show Bella how to do it later._

_Why can humans only learn?_

_Vampires tend to over think things._

_That makes sense. So why were you and Adaleen late?_

_If you honestly expect me to tell you, you've been hanging around Emmett too long._ I caught his drift.

_Do I get my car back?_ I changed the subject.

_Only if I get my bike back._

_That may be a problem because Emmett has some rather crass feelings towards Adaleen. She did break his nose so you really can't blame him._

_She broke his nose? Good for her._

"Mr. Traverse," said the teacher. "Would you mind telling me what has your mind so occupied at this moment?"

"No reason," he shrugged. "I'm just wondering why if Lincoln said that he would allow the South to have slavery in order to preserve the Union, they didn't just negotiate a truce. Pride?"

"What an excellent question," Mr. Fischer droned on.

_He was too busy burning down my house._ I heard Anthony say. _When's lunch?_

_Why do you care, you can't eat._

_Yes but the last time I went to school was in 1986 and I'm still getting over the fact that there was a Benjamin Fischer in my class. No relation but still creepy._

_Lunch is in an hour._

**BPOV**

Anthony was in this class and so was Edward. Gym. The most pointless class of the day. And we were playing soccer. We were put onto teams of five which we got to choose (thank God!) and I went to Edward's side in an instant. Anthony and Adaleen joined us a few moments later. And, of course, Mike Newton came into the picture after them.

"Glad to hear you got better," he said to Adaleen. "I had meningitis once."

"What are you-" started Adaleen but the whistle cut her off.

For the unbearable gym period I just let Edward, Anthony, Adaleen, and Mike take charge of our situation. I stood in the goal, knowing that if anything came my way I would run in the opposite direction immediately. Thankfully, no other team got past half field because someone always stole the ball.

It was the best gym period of my life because I only tripped once (walking back to the school building from the fields) and Edward caught me before I hit the ground. The real land mark event was that I hadn't broken any bone, gotten a concussion, or hurt anyone in the process.

I got dressed with Adaleen and we walked to the cafeteria. As always, the boys were dressed first, Anthony technically had only taken his jacket off because he didn't have gym clothes yet. Yet another thing for Alice to buy, she was enjoying their company the most.

There was the exchanging of keys on the table and Adaleen ate her apple and I had a slice of pizza. Edward made his sister appologize for breaking Emmett's nose which she did half heartedly. Things were finally back to normal. Anthony had loads of questions about Forks, some of which I'm sure he had asked before. Emmett mocked his British accent and Adaleen kicked him from under the table.

The day after that was normal, Anthony and Adaleen came back to the house. Carlisle was out of work early and was helping Esme cook. She didn't need it but it was an excuse to get them alone in the ktichen together. I liked the fact that we were all one big family, fighting at the dinner table (Alice had bough a new, bigger one at Carlisle's expence) over which baseball team was better or what we were goint o do over the weekend.

"Yankee's!" yelled Emmett.

"Red Soxs!" countered Jasper.

"Not since they traded Manny! Now you're gong to have the curse of the Manbino."

Adaleen laughed openly. "Now don't say the Dodgers Edward, I know you like them."

"What?" he said. "I do not!"

"You used to," said Anthony. "Sorry about that. Well you now know one more detail about yourself."

"Thank you for erasing that for me," said Carlisle. "Like we need one more thing for them to argue about."

"Well things will work out eventually," I smiled.

**NPOV**

"Things will work out eventually," I heard the human say. Such a stupid little thing to hang around with so many vampires. But things were not going to work out. Because even though no one knew it, I was watching their every move.

--

**End people! I am very happy and I have ove a thousand hits! yea!! so now i'm being a total nork (nerd-dork) and listening to dragon force while leaving a major cliff hanger. I was wondering whether or not to write a sequal but i guess iw ill cause (a) i'm cool like that (b) people (/vampire/etc.) seemed to like it and (c) because no one told me i couldn't.  
hope you like it because that is all i'm writing for a while. who has any good names that start with N. can be boy or girl here people (/ vampire/etc) so i'm totally open to ideas  
now i wish you a fond farewell:**

**  
dasvedanya!  
jace ;)**


	12. Chpt 12: author's note :

**A/N: ****look, i have good news and bad news**

**good newes: i got to ride in a helicopter!**

**bad news: it was to a hospital.**

**i swear! that tree came out of no where! not to mention that i'm a damn good skier. it wasn't even a hard slope, i mean, it was in vermont for crying out loud! now i dont really know if this is good news or bad news but i am (once again) in the hospital. meaning that while i'm stuck here torturing doctors who annoy me with useless questions, i will not be able to write that much. sorry people/vamps/wolves/jedi but not my fault. blame the tree. unlike me, it's still capable of standing!**

**so i'm just gonna go ahead and end the last chapter without the whole cliff and delet the sequal. once again, not my fault, blame the tree.**

**your...uh...no longer flying but will be back up on it soon friend  
jace :P**


End file.
